


摔笔立碑名

by PenMound



Series: 近现代史 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 按照档案里的说法，这是一个反动军官与残匪余孽的故事。
Series: 近现代史 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841914





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题源自《人间荒唐事》。出题人骆栖淮。

【前世】

也信苍穹解怜 此夕焚身 滂沱当头浇  
总是反骨入罪 鬼门关难逃

好教我摔笔成冢 列哀筵 座中俱英豪  
孤穷一世何惜 文章笑尔曹

【今生】

也幸随鞍不弃 劫后贪欢 几人功名老  
无非一身垢浊 伏低同墓草

如何他研骨 新添朱蓝 血泼残阳道  
此去万愆可赎 墨面笑尔曹


	2. Chapter 2

【雀瓦·1936】

按照档案里的说法，这是一个反动军官与残匪余孽的故事。  
但是呐，您也知道，这年头没什么不能改的。民族英雄未必提得，不刊之论很可能就成了不堪之论。我就听说，有个出名的罪臣，要拍成电视剧了。  
故事的主人公恰好与他同名。

罗本遭遇魏延的那天，山寨已抵抗多时。这伙土匪，平时叫他们练兵练兵，一个个倚仗地势全不放心上。现在正规军来打了吧，才失急慌忙地提了裤子从被窝里滚出来，摸了把枪往外冲。  
剿匪魏司令的名号，聒得他们耳朵都快聋了。每次提起都要恨恨地吐一口唾沫。据说是不纳降的。附近的几个山头原想同气连枝，也被一一削平。只留这一座鹰嘴峰，涧水环绕，易守难攻。罗本这个当军师的见大掌柜的轻敌，私自布下几个哨点，才不至于被趁夜偷袭还一无所知。  
既搂了火就别想睡了。少顷，已杀得半江瑟瑟半江红。草寇终究只会些演义里的兵法，岂能全身而退？不待月落半山，整个寨子已失了组织。大掌柜的左支右绌，寻思着出溜了。  
罗本扣着扳机躲到一块山岩后，往下望去。那身先士卒的必是那冤家了。闻说他是讲武堂一期毕业，被老头子打发了来保卫地方安全。夏秋之际暑气蒸人。魏延风纪扣从不解的，此时亦嫌燥热。正指挥部下包抄，一发子弹堪堪擦过帽角。  
“司令小心！”副官叫道，抬手一枪回射过去。一个土匪连哼都没哼，脑浆便溅到了罗本身上。罗本矮身去解他的步枪，发现已没子弹，只好放弃了狙击的念头，往洞里撤。  
留守的土匪逃得差不多了，外面的枪声越来越近。罗本想到洞中还押着几个人质，也顾不得，擦了火镰，将牢房并粮仓一股脑儿烧了。瞬间人嚎鬼叫，好不动听。刚要启开地窖，腰上忽然一痛，半边身子没了知觉。  
有人厉声道：“抓活的！”  
罗本被踹倒在地缴了械，眼见得保安部队拿下了整座山头。魏延命令部下搜查现场，火势也扑下去一半。那些个人质是救不活了，只得先拖出来。留下些金银器皿未及烧化，如变形的头骨。钟乳石上悬着些熏焦的腿肉，大爿大块，不似畜类，油脂如血般渗出来。魏延心念一闪：  
“这是什么？”  
罗本脸快要被踩瘪了，颌骨硌着地下的砂石，胡须都磨去了一茬，却阴阴地笑将起来：  
“司令不识么？人肉罢了。”  
后来魏延想，如果当时一枪把他崩了，也就没那么多事了。罗本何尝不是这般想。奈何天网恢恢，注定要让这两人有一段纠葛。他年被情经欲纬绞得遍体鳞伤，方解其中滋味。  
枪管抵住后脑勺，一张口又吃进许多砂子。洞中的烈焰似转移到了魏延眼中，恨不能将罗本焚为灰烬。副官陈式带着几个兵从外走上来，“报告司令……”  
魏延这才转过头去，“情况如何？”  
陈式面上血污烟霾，只一双眸子灿若晨星，“负隅顽抗者皆被击毙。现拿下四名俘虏，请司令发落。”  
魏延再不看罗本一眼，收枪入匣：  
“带走！”  
还是昨夜的山，草丛中、崖壁上，添了点猩猩浅浅的艳色。大掌柜的尸横道口。四名土匪五花大绑跪在地下，哭丧着脸。远处的村子里，鸡鸣一声迭一声地亮起来了。  
罗本瞥了一眼日出的方向。

大抵绿林，利则相攘，祸则相倾，过命的交情未必敌得过买命的钱。纵平常说些义气，临了大节不亏者，凤毛麟角。  
这却是句傻话。落草为寇的，哪个不是失了脚？  
回去的路上，魏延便琢磨起乘势勘问。剿匪司令惯于各个击破，手下无情。坊间有个诨名不太好听，唤作魏阎王。若是过堂，便到了森罗殿了。  
那四个土匪只想着给自个儿开脱，又嗔着罗本恃才傲物，倒是异口同声地攀咬他：  
“是！他是军师！都是他指使小的们做的！”  
问到具体罪状，却东拉西扯，语焉不详。挨了几轮鞭子也只是哭得多，供得少。  
魏延垂下眼，嘴角一线牵着咬肌微微抽搐。副官知道，这是盛怒的迹象。  
罗本被押进了审讯室。  
麻绳自他被俘时就没解开。眼睛还没来得及适应黑暗就被反剪吊了起来。他忍着剧痛，打量了一下周围的环境：那么多刑具，全是给他准备的。炭火毕剥，淆得座上的声音也听不大清。好像是说：“务必吐实。”  
臂骨几乎要勒断了。肚子偏又不争气地叫起来。已是一天一夜水米未进，怎禁得拷打。  
他也不想再受这等皮肉之苦。一般都是父母遗体，早就污了清白。  
罗本在一柄红彤彤的烙铁伸过来时闭上了眼：  
“我招便是。”

“罗本，祖籍庐陵，庚子年生人……”简简单单就把自己交代了。他深知剿匪司令对那些曲折的过往不感兴趣。何况，少说一句，就能多歇一口气。  
狗头军师仍然呈弓形吊在梁上。这间屋子低矮，坐着的人们无须仰面就可以把他看个分明：首如飞蓬，鬓角已渗出冷汗，将散落的几绺发丝粘在腮帮。  
他抿一抿干裂的嘴唇，“乞司令高抬贵手——”  
还没有哪个土匪敢对魏延提这种要求。文书只觉案上的钢笔都因不稳而滚了滚。罗本艰难地望向主座。如果目光可以做兵器，他早就变成箭垛了。  
“……放我下来答话。”  
只是这样。  
偏他是个嘴硬骨头软的，最不肯让自己受罪。人到中年，世事洞明，太了解怎么对抗各种强侵。向无人处亦常自道：柔弱乃立身之本。  
这话若给他的私塾先生听见，定要赏一顿手板子：“圣人的教训，是让你红口白牙篡改的？”  
圣人不死，大盗不止。  
魏延和陈式都觉得，今晚必得熬鹰了。  
绳索一解，罗本立刻像被拆了骨头，砰地砸在了水泥地上。他抽出一截袖子拭了拭脸，开始断断续续地招认。  
六月六屠庄的惨案是他带人做的。外埠嫁来的新娘子是他设计绑的。山里的军火，不是巧取豪夺，就是重金购置。而为了维持开销，哪一天不盘算着多抢几个钱？  
洞中看到的那些，已是花剩下的了。  
魏延记得县长王平被百姓们围住哭诉的情形。强盗绑票又撕票，全无信义。送上山的银两，不过白白填了宝库。  
“这些年你们祸害了多少良家妇女？从实招来！”  
罗本伏在地下，手指甲刮着水门汀，目中蓄着残忍的笑意，“个个三贞九烈的……”  
不肯从贼，自然是个死。甚至连尸体都不放过。  
可他不能再说了。那些深埋在山沟里的细节，飞鸟知道，虫蚁知道，日渐滋生的草叶知道。你只需从黄巢或是王三铁的食谱中一窥究竟。  
“——丧心病狂！”  
茶缸里的水晃了出来，溅湿了一页供状。  
魏延发现这是一个劲敌。冷酷而精明，不为怒火所慑。或者说，他就是成心要挑起愤意。  
尚是山里人光膀子的季节，他却穿了一件白衬衫。  
胃里天人交战，逼得罗本敛了心神。  
“……能吐的我都吐干净了。”他作出十分恭顺的样子，“司令不信，可再问那几个……咳咳……”  
便有人来给他钉镣收监。  
罗本饿得视线都虚了，只求赶紧下牢好睡死过去。秋后问斩，很快的。反正他供出再多，魏延也不能把他毙两回。  
然而中年人没能听见那最后一道命令：  
“不必给他口粮了。”

若是囚禁起来不吃不喝，人能活几天？  
条侯系狱，不食五日，呕血而亡。  
杨业与契丹战，中流矢，堕马被擒。疮发不食，三日死。  
已是一只脚踏进了阴曹火坑，罗本却偏偏想起史书上那些英雄豪杰。  
一宿严鞫，虽是他使尽奸猾没捱几下打，也熬得双目鳏鳏，四体脱力。更兼西晒牢房，一身衣裤被汗浸了又收干，浑如第二层枷锁。初时还咽着唾沫，渐渐地连口水都挤不出了。  
——这小娘儿生得俊，哥哥我早就饥渴难耐了！  
羊入虎口，是不是也有这般绝望？可那时他立得远远的，只笑看强人们争抢。  
——今日你要快死，老爷却要你慢死！  
现世报了。  
罗本手足冰冷，像四脚蛇一样趴在狱中。他抠尽了墙缝，也没找到一点果腹的青苔。  
不该惹魏延的。  
死到临头，忽然开始后悔。这时如果给他半个窝头，哪怕是半瓢水，要他磕头都肯。  
眼睛快要睁不开了，望出去昏蒙蒙一片。右手食指上还余着一抹画押时的印泥，红得像山里的果子。  
是朱砂。但这么点量死不了人的。  
而公判枪决还不知要等几时。  
饿意席卷而来。罗本只觉得自己的胃都要化了。便是掉脑袋，也须做个饱死鬼呀。  
他曲臂至嘴边，用牙撕开了衣袖，向左腕咬了下去。

魏延他们一直忙到次日前半晌。从办公桌后站起来时，亦不禁眼冒金星。副官忙吩咐做些面条饼子来。  
剿匪司令一笑，“是有些饿了。”  
罗本这口子一开，剩下四个同伙溃不成军。老话说罄竹难书，着实费了一沓纸。  
他又看了看摆在最上层的口供：  
“罗”字签得潦草，更像一个“歹”字。

饭后，魏延骑一匹白马去县政府。他杀伐用张，雷厉风行，这死刑令到底得过一过程序。  
王平调到这个县当县长不满一年，因着资历，对魏延颇为尊敬。昨日就听说大获全胜，见剿匪司令前来，忙起身相迎。魏延不待入座，便命副官取出文件夹：  
“鹰嘴峰之贼作恶多年，屡屡漏网。现已全部审明。”  
“好啊！”王平喜不自禁。他接过供状匆匆翻阅，又抬起头，向魏延笑道：  
“匪患悉已剿平。皆仰文长兄妙算。”  
魏延亦不谦虚，“这批土匪民怨深重。依我看，尽早处决的好。不如明日公开——”  
王平略一怔忪：“啊……”  
“怎么？”魏延诧异道。  
县长这才意识到自己的失态，连忙解释：“省里要来人了。”  
魏延措手不及。  
他生性矜高，不屑钻营，同省城那些官僚的关系一直不大好。秘书处处长杨仪，以吏才久事上峰，尤其不好惹。魏延申报经费、提交材料，常遭到各色刁难。有一次火上头，枪拍到桌上，才勉强把事办成。似此卤莽，种种怨诟自然也不少。只因老头子器重其才，众人才不敢过于倾轧。  
不过，可能正是因为这个缘故，时至今日他依然只能待在山区对付土匪。  
王平见魏延不响，继续说：“新派下的专员已到邻县巡视。据说就这两天。我想，还是等汇报后……”  
魏延明白王平的意思：这两天要忙着做准备工作，待专员到，更可表一表功。全境肃清，附近几个县是不能比的。  
他化了这么多年的心血，终于让那起强盗罪有应得。律条摆在那儿，不差一天两天。  
“也好。”他点一点头，“那魏某就告辞了。”

这白拣的两天对于罗本来说，可是备受煎熬。饿得实在撑不住，只能用自己的血肉来填肚子。一条左臂啃得稀烂，痛还在其次，伤口又发炎了。他成了蝇虫光顾的对象。  
隔壁牢房的土匪早已精神崩溃，成天扯着嗓子干嚎：“我有罪，我服罪呀！”忽地又作豪态：“十八年后还是一条！呃——”  
不挨几下闷棍，还不肯老实呢。  
相比之下，罗本的安静倒让看守刮目相看。如果不是知道他造的孽，这家伙斯斯文文，却似个教书先生。  
吴用，吴加亮，也是谤满江湖。  
齿颊的血腥教罗本缓过来了。不再急于求死，反而琢磨起以什么样的姿态上刑场。子弹会从什么部位射进来呢？后脑？背心？是不是还要跣剥衣裳，最后一点值钱的物什也不浪费。  
当时，各地还保留了重犯枭首的做法。想着自己的头颅被高高挑起挂在竹竿上，随着东西南北风枯陈沥尽，罗本竟生出一种不可名状的快感。  
而死神终究没有白白辜负他这一番心意。

第三天下午，魏延接到通知，再次前往县政府。县长正和一位戴眼镜的男子交谈。那男子身材高大，气度非凡，这些天因为在下面跑，晒黑了一圈，也丝毫不掩那种优雅。  
王平介绍道：“这位是葛专员。”  
魏延敬礼。  
专员蔼如春风，“魏中校。”  
王平显然已给他看过卷宗。专员对剿匪司令颇为赞许：  
“保境安民，居功至伟。”  
“职责所在，不敢少懈。”  
“这次捕获的五名土匪是最后一批了么？”专员又问。  
“是。”魏延答道，“匪首已被当场击毙。余党供认不讳。缴获军火、财物一应入库。”  
“受害者是否得到补偿？”  
“县府正在统计数据，定加优抚。”王平回答。  
“既然如此……”葛专员略一沉吟，“老巢连根拔除，谅也不能死灰复燃。我的意思，可赦其死，责令其改过自新。”  
“什么？！”  
魏延大惊。迎着专员的注视，一声拒绝就脱出了口：  
“恕延不能从命。”  
彼皆顽劣，怙恶不悛。哪里是说赦就肯悔改的？  
县长急忙打圆场：  
“敝县地僻多山，自古匪患未绝。民国以来，强盗有了新式武器，为害尤烈。职等原想拿住就地正法，也好教治下安心。”  
血债累累。就这么放了人，老百姓那边不好说。  
“原情定过，赦事诛意。”专员仍是和颜悦色，“既诛首恶，余党当准以归正。省里正在整编地方武装力量。若能劝善自赎，令其为政府效力，岂不强似枪决？”  
魏延双脚重重一碰，不胜其忿，“便是他们肯，延也不肯的！”  
王平在魏延抗议时就频频给他使眼色。怎奈魏延视而不见，仍像机关炮一样地质问：  
“……这起土匪都是无恶不作，专员莫非还想七擒七纵吗？！”  
刚强是惹祸之胎。  
专员的神色慢慢冷下来。  
“早就听说中校处事强硬，果然不错。”他目光料峭，话转严厉，“从来不许一人投降，宁可以身犯险。人送绰号‘魏阎王’，是么？”  
血液一下子涌上脸来。魏延胸中荆棘纵横，咬钉嚼铁地说：  
“延，问心无愧。”  
霎时寂静。  
王平惶恐。葛专员眼底却透着欣赏：  
“好一个问心无愧。”  
他背着手在厅中走了两步：  
“我问你，这些年为了剿贼，折了多少弟兄？”  
势不两立，致令兵员受损。  
魏延眸中一瞬痛楚，再也说不出话。专员看出了他的脆弱，却不容争辩了：  
“你知道东北现在是什么情况？华北又是什么情况？”  
日寇节节推进。虽然本地远离战火，有识者亦忧心忡忡。  
“日本人都快打到黄河边了，还要耗费兵力在这种事情上！”  
……可这是我的错吗？  
王平担忧地望着魏延。剿匪司令只怔怔地盯着专员。  
葛专员扶了扶眼镜，语气放缓：  
“我这次来，不是要削你面子。匪患平定，你的任务已经完成。不独此地，周边几个县，如有山贼愿投诚效死，亦当听之。”  
这是不对的。魏延脑中一片混沌，唯独这一点意识不动如山。可他没法反驳。王平看出上峰要以此为典型之意，先松了口：  
“职等明白了。”  
“自然还要晓谕。”专员又絮絮说了一些善后事宜，“改编抗日，不是让他们逍遥法外！……”  
魏延什么都没听见。王平送走了专员再回到办公室，还看到那个烈汉双目充血，喃喃不自知：  
“我怎么向那些冤鬼交待？……”  
县长亦讪讪，犹豫着上前一步，剿匪司令猛地掉过头。  
一地肝胆，莫知谁收。  
魏延适才方寸大乱，未及强争，这会儿思路厘清了，见了王平，满腔怒火全部撒出来：  
“王县长，魏某押着那几个贼，可是要绳之以法的！”  
王平也是有苦说不出。上命难违，如今倒像他先通了气似的。  
“事发突然，实不知专员有此意。”县长无奈地解释，“……兄台之功，专员也是大加褒奖的。”  
“——不为这个！！”  
魏延这一气非同小可：  
“鹰嘴峰是什么情况，我最清楚不过。若有投诚之心，便不会负隅至死。专员不问情由，说赦就赦！哼，怕是县长这公告不好出呢。”  
王平的脸色不大好看了。他自是焦头烂额，却还耐着性子奉劝道：  
“告民启事，我自斟酌。草莽性劣，还望司令收伏。”  
剿匪司令神情刚毅，语气中尽是轻视：  
“我倒不怕那几个翻起什么浪！只是，此例一开，恶徒再无忌惮，又不知有多少人要啸聚山林了！莫不成黎民性命便如草芥？”  
是啊，这有一系列后患。县长心里不知是悔的多还是怨的多。  
“至于抗日……”  
倘能借力，岂非大幸？王平想起葛专员的话，虽觉一厢情愿，倒也勾了一道画饼。只听魏延冷笑失声：  
“抗日是我等军人的事，什么时候轮到土匪上了？！”

山区多雨，又值秋初，乌云像大衾似的把层峦叠嶂裹了个严严实实。远郊的司令部，便似蚊帐中一盏桐油灯，顽固地放出光明。  
罗本迷迷糊糊听见头顶炸了个雷，仍恋着墙角不肯睁眼。对面牢房却闹将起来。陈式带着几个兵直扑大狱，手里都攥着棍子，拖起囚犯就往外拉去。  
土匪们慌不择词：“怎么招过了还要打？”嘴里胡乱叫着“长官！”“老总！”，不知又犯了哪一出。  
罗本一个激灵：这几天可不都好好的吗？  
陈式挽起袖子，眼睛像梭子般立起，喝道：“只管打！”素来冷静的副官在昏暗中如同凶神恶煞：“真是便宜你们了！”  
一颗黑枣当然便宜。  
罗本情知这顿打逃不过去，是以只蜷缩着身子苦苦受着。谁知棍如雨下，越打越狠。他见状不妙，脱口哀求：  
“司令！啊！司令饶刑！”  
一棍抽到左臂，才结痂的创口顿时崩裂。罗本惨嘶一声，整个人像烙大饼一样翻了过来。衬衫袖子已见了红。  
耳边叱骂不绝，犹不见魏延身影。罗本怕得浑身打颤：不会又揭出了什么账吧？也是怂壮人胆，挣扎着握住棍梢：  
“贱命不足惜，”他痛得连连喘气，“却于司令名声有碍……”  
陈式定睛一看，罗本左臂鲜血淋漓。伤得这么着，怕是会给魏延惹麻烦。副官夺回棍子，又泄愤地踹了他两脚：  
“锁起来，明儿送他们上路！”  
再也睡不着了。土匪们揉着伤处，互相攻击，八百年前的黑料也爆出来：“你强了我马子！”“放屁！分明是老子先看上的！”“还有脸说。要不是你被那小妞儿缠得亏了身子，又怎么会陷在这里？……”  
罗本头都要炸了，忍无可忍：“全特么闭嘴！”  
他只恨这起烂泥扶不上墙的，没一个能共大事。刀架脖子上了还嚼蛆呢。  
狗头军师面色苍白，冷冷地扫视了一阵：  
“抢着喝孟婆汤呢。好！要不要我把‘阎王’嚷来，再赏一顿鞭子？”  
天晓得发生了什么。罗本直觉是魏延受了点刺激，本是烈火般的性子，更添了一瓢油。  
可“便宜你们了”又指什么呢？  
剧痛不断搅乱他的思维，一宿没合眼。

雨还在淅淅沥沥地下，天光已大晓了。  
五名土匪被揪到厅里，按跪下了，紧张得双股战战。魏延满心嫌恶，只命副官宣布处分。  
罗本听着他有点鼻塞。  
纵使话不投机，魏延还是与王平商议了一下如何释放。县长诚恐土匪押进城，当着百姓的面赦免，搞不好要激起民变，索性把棘手的问题全推给了对方，“请司令全权处置。”魏中校拈着一纸赦令，活像吞了苍蝇，不肯在县里多待，执意返回，结果被雨浇在了半道上。  
陈式也是一肚子气，念得就快了些。那些掉文的话，别人听不懂，罗本却暗暗心惊：怎么，鬼门关还能放人？  
左臂忽然疼得受不住。  
“……今缴械遣散，责令其改邪归正。如尚执迷，一体治罪。”念着念着，这张纸就被手心渗出的汗沤烂了。士兵取下了他们的镣铐。魏延眼皮都不抬：  
“滚吧。”  
一个土匪先反应过来，喜得差点晕了，“青天大老爷！”  
喊出这一句，自觉有点不对，又忙着磕了十几个头，“再不敢了！小的一定好好做人，洗……洗心……”  
罗本白了他一眼，望着地上阴影，强抑胸中的波澜：  
“吾侪犯法，罪在不赦。政府宽大，罗某感激莫名。”  
副官喝道：“还不滚？！”  
四个土匪说着驯服的言语，手足并用爬了出去。罗本慢慢跪立起身，迟疑着又对上了魏延的目光，“司令。”  
——这一天真是日了狗了。  
中年人分明怕得要命，却一字一句说得清晰：  
“我情愿留此为质。若同伙再犯，任凭司令处置。”  
假的，都是假的。便肯弃恶，也犯不着乔张作态。再说就他们这德性，会顾忌这个？  
魏延怒极反笑：  
“你不过是怕出了这门就被人打死，反来我处掉舌！滚！别让我改了主意！”  
罗本语塞，眼中有许多复杂的、纤小的情绪沉下去了。但魏延那时无心计较，只见他浅浅地鞠了一躬：  
“谢司令不杀之恩。”  
他挽着胳膊，一瘸一拐地往门外走。魏延死死盯着那个背影，忽然觉得檐下的阳光很刺眼。  
瘦削的身板儿歪了歪，一头栽倒在地。

……耳边喧嚣如潮水。学生们都停了课，上街欢迎队伍去了。张铁嘴在巷口支着破摊子，讨好地问，“小可为您算一卦？”  
他将几个铜板望天一撒，扬长而去：  
“说什么命，都是骗人的。”

罗本这一昏迷就是两天。起初不省人事，后来开始做着乱七八糟的梦。梦里翻了好几座山去赴什么宴，看见一盘白切羊肉摆在面前，大喜，刚伸手要拿，就饿醒了。  
他睁眼上望，如坠冰窟：竟还是在狱中！  
不过，到底有点不同。身上不知是谁丢了一条破旧的薄被，臂上的伤也包扎好了。血浸的衬衫被脱下堆在角落里，只余长裤。  
罗本扯过被子裹着自己，强打精神坐起来。待眼前金星散去，又发现几步外有个搪瓷碗，碗里盛着一些米汤。  
他几乎是猱身扑了过去。不加桎梏，自然灵活许多。如得了甘露般，将碗舔了个精光。米汤与胃拥抱，泛起几分饱胀感。  
这条命是捡来的。若按前清律法，减死一等，尚须杖流。  
黄昏时分，看守板着脸又来送了一次饭，这回是两个冷馒头。罗本嚼得腮帮子鼓鼓的，眼睛一酸，泪水哗的就流了下来。  
左臂怕是废了。便出了司令部，也难干重活了。  
可他不理解。为何被赦，其中一定有个大缘故。只是魏延没有说。  
正吃得一地悉悉索索，陈副官踱至牢门，“能走道儿了吗？”  
能走道儿了就麻溜儿滚！罗本窃自续上了这一句。两顿饭攮进去，心下岂有不明。  
“叨恩活命，万死不忘。”他发自肺腑地说，“可容某当面拜谢？”  
陈式又气又好笑，“你还赖上我们司令了？！”  
罗本想想自己是有点死乞白赖。  
“我知司令嫉恶如仇，断不肯藏污纳垢。”他披着被单，仰面答道：  
“罗某诚心补报。这些年刀口舔血，道上还有些线索，或许他老人家用得着。”  
记得太行山百万，曾入宗爷驾驭。  
为了将来的生路，也为司令您有个台阶下。  
陈式表情玩味：  
“喜欢坐牢就待着吧！”

陈式回到办公室，魏延正在研究一张地图：“人醒了？”  
副官道是。  
“既赦了他，拘在这里也不是个事。趁早打发了。”  
“属下已传达司令的意思。但……”陈式顿了顿，斟酌着道，“那罗本执意不去，似有报效之心。”  
魏延这两天风寒痊可，气也渐渐地消了，只是淡淡：“你几曾见我结交匪类？”  
“属下看他与别个不同，倒是真心痛改前非。”陈式亦有些感慨。想着老戏里的话，这多半就是诏安了。  
——仕途捷径无过贼，上将奇谋只是招。欲得一官，杀人放火，什么事做不出。  
见魏延犀利的眼风扫过来，陈式忙低了头：  
“式不敢擅专。听他口气，尚有实情未奏。”  
“——还真是个不死心的！”  
秋虫嘈嘈，撩得草叶婆娑起舞。纵然活不得几日，也要叫个畅快。  
看守提着一盏马灯，将魏延引至关押处。片刻工夫，罗本已经把衬衫穿回去了。见剿匪司令亲来，扶着墙就要站起。  
魏延由他去。观其气色，虽是惨然，眼中却含了股劲。就像命悬一线的傀儡突然有了自主的精神。  
“说吧，你想怎样？”  
罗本准备了许多说辞，此刻竟愣了。  
魏延哂道：“去年中秋，三山聚义，是你挑的头吧？”  
罗本十分尴尬，“此一时，彼一时。”  
当初不过是为了联手对付官军，魔高一丈，甘拜下风。魏司令不信他，也在情理之中。  
“朝三暮四，意欲何为？”魏延目光咄咄。  
罗本人还很虚弱，肩胛骨靠着墙，说几句就要缓一缓：  
“不敢欺瞒。虽政府许以自新，我敁敠着不是司令的意思……”  
他不顾魏延的眼神变化，“侥幸得赦，必有原因。乞司令明示。若有什么是罗某能做的，也好赎罪。”  
这是个聪明人。魏延暗暗地想。姿态放得如此之低，他也不再难为他：  
“上头的意思，是希望尔等以民族大义为重，协同抗日！”声音在逼仄的走道里铮铮振响。狗头军师彻底呆住。  
“就凭你们几个，能做到么？”  
那些残匪自然不行，见利忘义，白将性命往里填。但我不一样。罗本骨子里的自矜又抬起了头。我是幼习韬略的人啊。不为徐文长，亦当为皮日休。  
想到这里，似打了一剂强心针，嗓音也变得高昂了：  
“愿效犬马之劳。”  
隔着牢门说话到底不像。魏延示意把他放出来。擦肩而过时，顺口嘲了一句：“可惜，枪法不行。”  
罗本的脸倏地烧成了虾。

这是一场不甚成功的面试。人们喜欢的戏码是一见投契，更多时候，却只能辗转多门。  
论兵，论政，他都见识略浅。  
……我胸中尚有文学。罗本咬住了唇。地图摆在桌上，横亘在他与魏延之间。红蓝铅笔画了几道。  
魏延笑了笑，又提旧话：  
“那几个安分守己倒也罢了。真个闹起来，杀你又有什么用？”  
——你本不该纠缠。  
罗本无可奈何，“在下百无一用，只好向司令讨口饭吃。”  
——可我不缺帮闲。  
何况还是这么个有案底的人。  
“江河日下，政府率兽以食人，而司令不察……”罗本百忙之中迸出一句。回应他的是魏延锥子般的言语：  
“开蒙的文章，用不着你背！”  
口血未干，倒唱起了高调？魏延心中着恼，想到了县里省里那一系列不愉快。  
只是留他在身边，总比放出去祸害百姓的强。  
魏延叫来陈式，“给他安排点事做。”  
“明白。”副官很干脆，把他带出了门。  
夜已经全黑了。趋光的生物在空中盘旋不定。陈式唰地拔枪，抬手击落一只蝙蝠，正掉在罗本脚边。  
罗本唬了一跳，两只布鞋互相蹭了蹭，“好枪法。”  
年青的副官一脸自得，“山里还有风呢，我照样指哪儿打哪儿。”  
罗本勾了头，手指贴在裤缝边，模拟着握枪的动作。他那一瞬的心思被陈式看得分明：  
“你若敢对司令不利……”

很久以后，久到魏延和他副官都作了坟上草，葛专员帽上的青天白日退居台湾，赤色狂飙将万里山河改了色。  
昔日鹰嘴峰的一个土匪，同罗本一起蹲过死牢的，却摇身一变成了南下干部。  
“……原以为他是卧薪尝胆，却不想，自绝于人民！”揭批大会上，唾沫横飞，尽说那次分道。  
罗本懒怠一笑，“学不会成语，就别用了。”  
几双手揪着顶瓜皮，立刻把他按得更低。台上的新贵瞪圆了眼：  
“——个卖屁股的XX！”  
这可比先前那些罪状更令人兴奋。振臂一呼，应者云集：  
“打倒反动军官！”  
“打倒反革命走狗！”  
“枪毙！立即执行！”  
……  
眼前一片血色。红太阳摇摇晃晃，趴在电线杆上不肯落荒。这场大戏晚了十五年。  
有一件事罗本心知肚明：魏延当初并没有把他留下的必要。  
虽是好口才，可是学的兵法太旧，真正能派大用的不多。反是魏延教了他一些现代军事知识。  
……衔恩未报，刻刻萦怀。  
我本不想于你有恩。魏中校已升至上校，带团多年，仍不改那直脾气。  
不是恩，莫非是情么？  
罗本熟悉床笫间的一切。他曾经一睡登天，掀起一场火并，将欺凌自己的匪首推下深潭，从此坐稳了军师的交椅。这个身子，不比脑子费使。  
如蒙不弃，真是不弃了。  
他忘了许多战火纷飞的过往，偏偏对那一场性事，思念到如今。  
左臂上疮痍满目，像蛇蜕了一半的皮，至手腕，薄薄一层，竟只剩几处筋连着。“当时只想着必死，能少吃点苦头就——”罗本把头埋在枕间，含含糊糊地说，“司令真好手段……唔……”这一句刺得身后人骤然施力。  
奈何从贼，却要颠倒说。  
行军床承受着他们的重量，吱吱嘎嘎。清扫战场，衣锦荣归。今夜告捷，可以睡一个好觉。  
济州太守世无双，不爱黄金爱宋江。  
可张叔夜死于中原鼎覆之际。而宋江，有谁知道他的真正下场？

魏延曾给过罗本一支钢笔，是从鬼子那里缴获的。做工精致，能用许多年。这支战利品后来被发现写下了那么多反动文字，包括罗本为魏延立的小传。  
他在长官临阵殒的那一刻就知道自己时日无多。于是抓紧时间记下一些东西。工作组上门抄家时，罗本坐在椅上看着满地废纸岿然不动。  
——就算开了扫盲班，谅你们也看不全懂。面黄肌瘦的人，大热天袖管捂得严严实实。在对方喝令老实交代时，自报家门：  
“草字贯中。”  
能烧的都烧掉了。钢笔是个高级货，几个人垂涎争抢，一不留神就摔到了地下。笔帽弹开去，笔尖裂了。又一人踩了上去。  
罗本在那支笔四分五裂的瞬间暴起，一肘就捅折了挟持者的肋骨。好几年没下场子了，可别忘了他是强人窝里滚出来的。室内一阵混乱。  
“现行反革命！”一个女干部尖叫着。  
以至于他被押上刑场时，两条手臂彻底断了。

20世纪90年代末，鹰嘴峰被开发，作为当地著名旅游景点，招揽了大量游客。一个小男孩好奇地跑到石洞里，摸着壁上的弹坑。  
而藏在枯井里的那只铁盒子，已彻彻底底锈死了。没有人知道，那里面曾经是怎样的文字。

2017年9月


	3. Chapter 3

【明珠投土·1945】

一辆军用吉普停在小洋楼下。路边的银杏叶子黄了，施施然飘落，正打着人头。  
罗本跟在魏延身后，提着一盒采芝斋的什锦点心，有说有笑。抗战胜利，九死一生，竟还能随长官归家住宿。  
这一辈子也算圆满。  
“待会儿先别提委任的事……”魏延叮嘱着，推开了门。  
“团长回来了！”  
女主人只二十出头，一身玉色旗袍约着削肩细腰，耳悬两点水晶坠子，手拿一把檀香小扇，袅袅盈盈从楼梯上走下来。  
活似个扇面上的美人。  
罗本思忖着唤了声：“太太。”  
女子扑哧一笑，“我没那么大福。”一双秋水眼却睃向魏延面上。军官顾左右而言他：  
“他姓罗，是我的书记官。”  
“罗先生。”女子大方地称呼。  
上一次有人这么尊称他，还是在落草之前。强人窝里一口一个“书呆蛇”叫着，后来是“军师”。到了魏延麾下，战士们有些膈应，抬头不见低头见的，只唤他“罗”。  
因他左臂不便，暂领了打扫院子的杂役。陈副官说，这是最轻的活了。渐渐地，也准他入屋清扫了。  
罗本知道魏延还是防着他。虽受庇护衣食无忧，到底不是想要的活法。  
自从葛专员一席话撂下，魏延便向省里申请，请求去抗日前线。第一次报告被驳回来了。老头子说，地方尚未太平，还需他维持一段时间。魏延心中焦躁，再拟申请，三易其稿，仍不满意。  
罗本在旁边扫地。一枚纸团飞到篓沿上磕了一下，没丢进。他愕然地停了手。  
魏延骤觉不妥。平时作废的文字材料，向来是用茶水洇去字迹，才毁弃的。  
然而罗本已经把那个纸团拾起来了。  
“放下。”中校冷冷地命令。  
若是见机，这时便该退出办公室。但罗本不愿。一味胆小，能做成什么事？  
“司令，”他扶着扫帚，腰杆挺得笔直，“在下亦通文墨。”  
剿匪司令在心里把他剁了十七廿八段。久违的反感一下子又冒了上来。这个罗，未免太把自个儿当蒜。倒也不是不信其才，而是——  
这样的报告，怎么能让他拟？  
魏延最不喜欢被人揣摩心思。  
“罗本，”他冷笑着，“你莫不是日子过得太舒坦了，都忘了‘越俎代庖’是怎么写的了！”  
罗本心想自己早已是俎上鱼肉，哪里还怕伸头一刀。越发大胆，捏着纸团不放：  
“在下幸得此济，理应为司令分忧。况罗某少时，也是学过谋篇章法的……”他见魏延神情愠怒，叹道：“我下去便是。”作势要扔。  
魏延看那纸团都快被他搓开了。他恼他惯会聒舌，今天无论如何不能这么放过。  
“你且把这上头的先抄一份来。”  
罗本窃喜，讨了一支笔，挨着桌边坐下了。展开纸团相了一眼，不假思索地誊了一遍。  
魏延细细看过去，不由罕异。大体行文不变，只是几处要紧措辞改得更恳切了。字迹工整之外更有几分清逸。  
罗本察言观色，正要说什么。魏延已看完了，向墙脚的扫帚丢了个眼色。  
中年人自觉惭恨，一咬牙转身离开了。  
魏延点了一支烟，将两张纸条一并烧了。过目不忘，可不是那土匪才会。  
他没有再打报告，而是亲自上省城述职去了。  
而当老头子终于松口，擢升魏延为上校，统领一团，已是半年以后的事了。前线吃紧，国难思良将。省里说：“让文长去吧。”  
罗本没有看到他那一刻的慨然。若照实写来，又是一篇好文章。  
“延万死不辞。”  
男儿堕地志四方，裹尸马革固其常。  
陈式牺牲后，罗本顶下了他的大半职责。日常处理各种公文，也曾跟着团长出入指挥中心，去见上峰。葛专员负责战场调度，见到罗本，并不知他就是被自己赦免的那个。  
百战摧锋，笔力不减当年。  
魏延曾经问过罗本，有无其他名字。  
中年人难得激动，眼睛亮得像是盛夏的星子：“草字贯中。”  
他期待着他有所察觉。可惜，魏延于诗词并不通达，会唱的也就一首《满江红》而已。  
“敢情那书是你写的！”他揶揄道。

留声机循环着《望春风》。对岸的歌声，在之后的数十年内，一直如绵似絮，扑面而来。  
晴姨太泡了香片来，向罗本问道：“先生贵乡何处？”  
“庐陵。”他习惯性地说。女子攒眉寻思。  
“就是吉安。”魏延吹着盏里的茶。  
他暂时还不想告诉她，上峰已任命他为独立旅旅长，去异地驻扎。这几年一向是聚少离多，良宵难得。  
女子言笑晏晏，不似玉镯温润，倒有金簪子的锋利，又是一个不让人的。  
罗本看着这对眷侣，心里忽然感慨万千。为什么？不知道。 

2017年9月


	4. Chapter 4

【待从头·1938】

营地里人来人往，各司其职。罗本搬了几张方桌到露天，拼起来搁笔墨纸砚。他写字向来是立身悬腕，条凳挪到一边。  
陈式下了操，顺路经过，只见满眼花花绿绿的宣传稿：  
“老罗，忙啊。”  
罗本匆匆一瞥，算是招呼：  
“陈副官你且稍坐。我这儿还有几幅字没写。”  
青年笑道：“团长派的差事？”  
罗本点一点头。  
陈式并不坐，只一一看过去，泼墨淋漓，笔法虬劲。像是松枝上的鹰，即将乘风而起。他由衷地赞赏道：“真是好字。”  
罗本不免自得。想当初占山为王时，撒下的没头帖子，不拘内容还是书法，从来是引人瞩目。据说有些花子拾去还舍不得烧，因此惹祸上身的。  
“我原本左手也能写。”他一个嘴快，再要收声已来不及：  
“现在……使不上劲儿了。”  
提笔去蘸墨，面上便有了些悒悒。  
这点缘故，陈式太清楚了。罗本左臂无力，倒不是刑伤，全是他饿慌了自己咬的。在司令部养了半年，本来已见好了，随军起程，却撞进了山民们的眼。  
自古复仇就是拦不住的。县府的赦令若过了明路，又要好些。罗本情知命案在身，走出队伍跪下了。  
喧声暂息，代以惊异的目光。须臾，又有人喊道：  
“你造了那么多孽，难道是磕几个头就能算了的么？！”  
小孩揪着老人的衣角。妇女们攥紧了手腕。几个壮小伙子已经在寻打人的物件。  
罗本只望着地，嗓音微微发抖，身板却挺得笔直：  
“罗某罪孽深重，合该伏法。但确实是政府赦刑，命我以戴罪之身去抗日的……绝非团长窝藏。”  
有人失声不信。罗本料定魏延听进去了，话音也放稳了些：  
“国难当头。若父老乡亲饶我一条狗命，我必效死沙场，以血谢罪。”  
不闪不避。就在全团上下眼前，任人打得昏死过去，没再说一句多余的话。  
这一次，彻底落下了残疾。  
浑身是血，被军中板车载走。从此死心塌地跟着他。但一想起来，总是遗憾不甘。  
年青的副官窥破他这点心思，言语敲打：  
“手还是不得劲么？这可不好。枪都挎不动。”  
罗本失悔，一笔下去写坏了。他恨得一甩墨点，就要把纸抟了。  
“歇一歇再写罢。”陈式及时劝导。  
大字摊桌上晾着。两人掇过条凳坐了。罗本心下五味杂陈。陈式又说，得空教他一点单兵作战技术，也好防身。罗本暗愧，道感激。  
不远处，新入伍的士兵在学唱歌。军中没什么娱乐活动，这也算是激扬士气。几条嗓子，并不擅长音乐，直上直下地嘶喊：  
“靖康耻，犹未雪；臣子恨，何时灭！”  
而当数百众齐声悲吟时，那种家国之痛是贯穿时空的。  
罗本听了听，似受感染，脱口而出：  
“六代豪华，春去也、更无消息……”  
他的声音沉郁而幽宛，有一点磕磕绊绊的意兴，浑不似武穆词中的壮怀激烈。  
“罗！”那几个士兵循声走过来，好奇地打断了他：  
“你唱的是？”  
“《满江红》啊。”  
“调子一样，怎么词不一样？”  
罗本顿时发现解释很困难。  
“《满江红》是词格……”他望着对方迷茫的双眼，咽下了腹稿，“这么说罢，就像咱们对山歌会换着词儿唱，‘吃菜要吃白菜头’‘山歌唔唱唔风流’，是吧？都是同一个调。”  
他坐在那儿比着手势，尽量深入浅出：  
“古人填词也是按一定旋律的，写了就能唱。只要照格式，填了别的字样也叫《满江红》。并不是说只有岳飞这一首才叫这个名。”  
几个人听得似懂非懂。陈式平时好读书，还算是比较理解：  
“那岳王爷当年用的就是这曲子吗？”  
罗本已经不自觉地进入授课状态：  
“还真不是……词格是这个，曲调却有许多种。宋时怎么唱怕是已失传了。现在套的‘怒发冲冠’是一支古曲，原本配别的词的。”  
“什么词？”  
他隐去了萨都剌这个拗口的名字及复杂背景，只说：  
“《金陵怀古》。”  
一时无人应声。陈式轻叹道：“是南京啊。”  
去年12月，首都陷落。三十万生灵问天不应。  
空怅望，山川形胜、已非畴昔。  
众人说话说得出神，不防团长在外围早听见了。  
陈式一眼瞥见，忙叫了声“长官”。罗本也跟着站起来。  
魏延的目光从几个人畏惧的面上剐过，沉着脸道：“散了！”  
只留罗本一人立在原地，顶着高气压。  
“标语写好了？”竟然开始扯闲篇了。  
“是。”罗本恭恭敬敬地说。心里头有架秋千，一得意就荡了起来。  
魏延逐一审阅，不禁皱起了眉：  
“不行。你这写得太不通俗了！”  
罗本愕然抬头。满纸典故，定远征东，全是他生平所学。  
团长神情严肃：  
“抗日宣传，是写给老百姓看的。不是让你炫耀的！”  
我没……罗本差一点就要顶嘴。长官的文化水平，他是知道的。可他念着一端，就忘了另一茬。贴出去若还要费时翻译，岂非事倍功半。  
“重新写过！”  
难道一件都用不上？中年人好生懊恼。搜肠刮肚，想不出好词儿。  
魏延目光逡巡，顺着搁置的毛笔，看到最边上的一份：  
“人生自古谁无死 誓扫匈奴不顾身”  
墨迹未干。  
他拿过笔来，把“匈”字抹了，用力写下一个“倭”字。  
而要过了很久，罗本才获悉了一点团长家事。那时他仍看轻白丁走卒，却忽然明白，数年前这个阳光明媚的下午，军官眉目间的阴影从何而来。

2018年1月


	5. Chapter 5

【是非成败·1944】

豫湘桂千里硝烟，争夺惨烈。国军某部的补给线被截断。  
指挥所。  
罗本夹着冷风进来，将一碗热气腾腾的肉汤放到桌上。  
魏延眼睛仍盯着地图。这些天罗雀掘鼠，战马亦不得不杀。靠着抗日斗志勉强绾着军心。  
“哪来的肉？”  
他知道他是绝不可能去做介子推的。  
文书垂着眼，细声细气：  
“是外边日本兵的尸体。属下自作主张……”  
意料之中的一掌。  
罗本站着，生受了这记打。半边脸烫得像贴上了灶台。舌尖慢慢刮过口腔，舔了舔渗血的牙龈。  
魏延没有用全力。军粮不济，他自己也是饥火中烧。这一点火星子擦着戾气，将罗本整个人罩住了。  
“团长，”文书今天已经豁出去了，竟还敢抬眼分辩，“如果，如果您觉得《满江红》没有什么不妥……”  
壮志饥餐胡虏肉，岂是虚辞。“饷道无所从出。先臣乃刲尸继廪。”出自岳珂为祖父作的《吁天辩诬》。战乱相迭，人总得活下去。  
“你不用跟我巧言令色的。”魏延眼中怒意更盛，“团中之事，自然是我负全责！”  
他正寻思着转进之策，不意罗本无良，先自学了程昱。  
“——便是搬出张睢阳来，这也是大罪一桩！”  
我不在乎名声。魏延显然不是那等迂人。该抢的时候，太岁头上也敢动土。  
20世纪中叶，“社会昌明”已喊了几十年。现代人自不能以古人的举动为自己垫背。万不得已，却也有断不能为的事。  
您先管管活人，再去想社会吧。罗本没进过洋学堂，好歹听说过德先生赛先生。但这话是决不能往上冲的。何苦呢。  
左颊仍是刺痛。他小声道：“可是我们不能坐以待毙。”  
“还用你说！”团长把桌上地图拍得山响，“军需调度是这个鬼样子，如何等得！”  
文书意识到自己错过了什么。  
魏延看着罗本强作镇定的样儿，料他尚不敢假传军令。却恼他不肯认错，继续斥道：  
“……今天饿得狠了，刮了鬼子的肉；明天是不是就要糟践战友的尸骨？不以为恶，习惯成自然了，久后看见生人，就想着下手！”  
罗本霎时从头冷到脚。  
灾年人相食，无费史书来记。他做土匪时，却的的确确不是为了充饥。  
魏延从未跟他交流过这个问题。当初想必是怒极，才要他尝尝无以果腹的滋味。罗本自承道德败坏，可他总想着，回头是岸。  
中年人在长官的遽然收声中，读出了他的意思。  
——为了我的兵，有朝一日不至于像你那样。  
原来在他眼里，自己永远都是那个，人人得而诛之的山贼。  
一腔志愿化为齑粉。他昂起头，眼圈泛红，只盯着灯：  
“您枪毙我罢。”  
一只蛾子扑腾扑腾，绕着灯打转。少一份口粮，也给您省事了。  
魏延面色森然，指了指碗：  
“把汤喝了。”  
罗本一发悲辛，劈手夺过，全灌进了肚子。吞咽不及，背上一根筋牵牢了。他顾不得什么体面，蹲在了地下。  
埋头掩泪时，感觉有人用曲起的马鞭戳了戳肩膀：  
“滚起来，跟我干活去！”  
那一刻他简直是恨塞满愁肠胃。该吃的，在伙房做汤时早垫过了。魏延愿意挨饿，便由他去吧。  
——可是我为什么会在意他的看法！  
罗本天生自负，便是昔年被匪首当小倌儿作践，死去活来，亦不曾损了傲性。他隐忍不发，却暗中联络，彻底将山寨换了主人。或有知情的几个，当面不敢言，背后戳脊梁骨，亦在与官军的对峙中，糊里糊涂地送了人头。  
今日竟被长官一席话说得，失了脾气。  
——若是人与人之间起码的尊重都得不到，我为什么又要跟他？  
他想起那个叫邓艾的土八路，几年前转战中原时曾接触过，为人质朴，脑子特灵活。他们有一块根据地，不打仗时，便自己种粮食。官兵平等，革命圣地，大城市的学生都向往。  
这种事魏延大概永远都不会做。  
可现在头一位的是如何脱身。不然，这次军事会议就成了最后的晚餐。  
满脑子自怨自怜，以至于魏团长布置了点什么，他都没听进去。团附思索了一秒，“是条好计，只是险了些……”  
几个营长无言肃立，望向魏延，眼中重又出现了希冀。团长把帽子甩到桌上：  
“不成功即成仁。”

他没有机会成仁了。  
48岁的罗本偷眼觑着师长。颧骨下方一条暗红的疤痕，是民国三十三年那次撤离时被弹片划伤的。  
共军张郃、郭淮、陈泰、邓艾等部已将他们合围。困而不战，天天放高音喇叭劝降：  
“蒋军的弟兄们，放下武器回家吧！不要再为反动派卖命啦！”  
战壕里军心涣散。  
而半年前魏延还刚刚击溃了郭淮那一支。  
历史的车轮滚滚向前，将奋臂拨眦的螳螂徐徐碾碎。  
罗本是识机的。他不觉得阵前倒戈有多么屈辱。可这话刚一出口，便被师长一把枪顶住了下颔。  
太熟悉的场景。书记官惨笑一声，不再费舌。  
魏延手指扣着扳机，颜如铸铁。十几年送走了多少战友，谁想到今日留在他身边的是他。  
忽然外间又一声炮响，震得墙上的粉末直往下掉。  
是宣传弹。  
那五颜六色的纸条如蝴蝶飞下来。

2017年12月


	6. Chapter 6

【负荆·1944】

他们在走廊将尽处被省主席的侍从拦下了。  
魏延摘下军帽，放到一旁。风纪扣是向来系好的。面上纱布殷殷渗血，一角翘起，似觉不恭。  
但他已经没有时间把纱布撕下来了。  
板直的背影没入办公室。门随即关上。  
罗本站在五米外。压花玻璃隔断了视线，根本看不清房间里是谁。他不露声色，微微低头，佯装盯着掉了漆的地板。  
室内传来一声压抑的咳嗽，恰似层层迫近的积雨云。  
罗本的耳力异于常人。  
还是民国二十五年十二月末几日，雪像筛石灰似的，落个没完没了。兵们都窝在营房里取暖。魏中校和副官掩起门来，在商量着什么事。  
罗本在外面扫了几个来回，朔风入耳，频频是些“西安”“联共”字样。歪歪扭扭的鞋印踩了一地。他正绞着手连连跺脚，忽然头顶一声清脆：  
“别装模作样了！”  
副官陈式站在台阶上，忍俊不禁，瞅着他那冻红的鼻尖戏谑道：  
“进来吧！”  
室内生着炉子，骤然的温差使罗本连打几个喷嚏。魏延并不看他，继续方才的话题：  
“……抗日救亡，我等责无旁贷。”  
一晃已近八年，这仗还在打。举国殊死相抗，意志如同刺刀尖上淌的血，一寸一寸，不肯干涸。怎奈日寇亡我之心不死，在春天悍然发动了“一号作战”，彻底打乱了阵线。一时间，大城市纷纷溃退。  
灯晃了一下，伴着刘主席严厉的训斥：  
“你违令了。”  
——上峰的要求是固守阵地。而他们在弹尽粮绝后，化整为零，从日军包围的间隙中，硬是突了出去。  
没有援兵，没有补给。就连这回答，都像是从磨盘下碾出来的：  
“延特来请死。”  
罗本在魏延麾下，多次听他说死。本是身子把子弹都擦热的人，又何惮为国捐躯。依稀只有一次，语气略微不同。那是1940年，把官长们召集起来开什么会，军校同学聚首，风尘扑面，亦无闲话。还是卓膺无意问了句：“你那个副官呢？怎么，自己提包？”  
罗本那会儿离得远，看不见团长的表情：  
“小陈他，触雷牺牲了。”  
27岁的陈副官，在带人去找水时，踩着了鬼子埋下的地雷。当时便没救过来。消息报到团部，魏延震惊无语。人们找了一匹白布，包裹青年的粉身碎骨。血沾上了团长的手指头，很长一段时间，罗本都疑心他未曾洗去。  
战前动员仍是照样地做：“要对得起已死的弟兄！……要再赴前线报仇雪耻！”  
若不是真绝望，他断不至于如此低落。连申诉的意愿也无。  
大事不妙了。罗本慌张地判断。只怕长官即刻人头不保。  
如果他死了……  
那么，我犯的事儿，就永远没有人知道了。  
那一瞬的卑怯像一个醒目的疤，烙在了罗本的记忆中。许多年后，他面临另一次生死抉择时，终于无愧。  
办公室里的责问声放大了：  
“为什么之前不请示？！”  
擅自行动，军法如山。  
“通信设施被破坏，无从报告。”  
这却是句谎话。真实情况是——报也没用。  
抗战之初，从国军总部到团一级战术单位，命令下达要辗转八级。即使到了相持阶段，指挥机构简化后，仍有六级。沙场上分秒必争，却有无数条生命就被这耽误了。  
主动放弃阵地，上头能准？  
何况，“务必坚守至一兵一卒”是重庆的电令。  
“重庆……”  
大约是心无挂碍，魏延也提高了嗓音，罗本甚至能听见那激愤的颤抖：  
“罔顾实力对比，只是一味地命令我部打消耗战——”  
“放肆！”  
怒喝截断了他的诤言。  
难怪他还在野战医院里，就下令把阵亡将士的名单整理出来。  
罗本难抑情绪，强迫自己把目光转向一旁。那里放着军帽，国徽上的十二道白尖角光芒熠熠。  
老头子在房间里踱了几个来回：  
“你回去歇着吧。”  
这话无异于就地停职。因此外面也只听见了一声隐忍的“是”。  
省府的工作人员走过，鄙夷地望着这个从前线滚下来的文书。窗明几净，他们去不掉硝烟味儿的军装是那么突兀扎眼。  
就在罗本认为这场艰难的述职该结束了时，老头子却又问道，仿佛尊长对晚辈，完全不同的口吻：  
“志忱那孩子，找到了吗？”  
“……在找。”  
许是错觉，两字一出，把罗本的心都拽下去了。  
他不晓得具体发生了什么。但是已经不必赘言了。一时的失神，错过了后面的对话。  
半分钟后，魏延走了出来。  
罗本连忙一个立正。  
团长面无波澜。他拾起帽子，却没有马上戴回去。生茧的手指不自觉地捏紧了。  
什么时候才是真正推心置腹呢？  
那要等到第二年八月了。战斗仍在继续，东瀛的气焰舐着整个太平洋战场，如蛇吞象。  
他们并不知道美国飞行员将投下原子弹。

2018年5月


	7. Chapter 7

【孤魂随鬼·1948】

夏。国共内战的形势已俨然逆转。报童们嚷着号外，街头巷尾全是讨论这个的。  
晴姨太抱着双臂，站在阳台上，忧心忡忡。三年前她缠着魏延搬到新驻地，原以为能长相厮守。炮火一起，爱人照样得上前线。  
从前她可以等，等着他浴血奋战将鬼子歼灭，再开瓶庆功。如今她却恨不能放出万般柔情将他拖住。都说白门楼陷，半由庸妻，临了临了，几个真能识大体？  
“——军令如山倒！”  
天是一点一点黑下来的。晚风吹起窗帘，百无聊赖。床单上微有些褶皱，冷冷戚戚。  
她忽然想哭。

山月不知人事变，兀自清光盘桓。  
指挥所里的人放下了电话。他命罗本拆了电台，又将机要文件一份份找出来烧了。  
魏延是在三周前临危受命升任师长的，所属兵员却没有增加。上峰只是一再激励，赞扬他“对党国的赤胆忠心……”  
孤军深入。他知道，援兵不会来了。  
M1911握在手中。他用绒布擦了几下，忽然没来由地说：  
“你还记得那个……被总裁下令枪决的人吗？”  
那阵子正是抗日最艰苦的时期。魏延的部队被打散了，带着少量幸存者与其他几路人马一同接受整编。孟达见势不好，私下降了日本人，从此飞黄腾达。而拒为汉奸的刘封却因节节战败，遭上头怀疑了。  
似此倾轧，在罗本早已是司空见惯。有没有通敌叛国不重要，重要的是，有人容不下他。  
往大了说，两党争权，殊死相拼，又有哪个是手上干净的？  
“您何必多想。”他扯下几份电报稿，统统填了火盆，举止间透出三分不忿，“我军已尽全力。”  
魏延缓缓地摇了摇头。火苗攒动，他的声音却寂如死灰：  
“他说的是——‘恨不抗日死，留作今日羞。’”  
罗本手一顿，险些被火燎着。  
粮草已耗尽了，士气也不齐。不用对面吹笛作楚声攻心，他俩都明白，时不利兮。  
魏延擦完了枪，眼睛一下子抬起来，望向罗本：  
“明天若能突围……”  
这一句的希冀中分明没有“我”。罗本洞悉其死志，却只能忙忙地截断：“师长！”  
他待说我跟您一块儿冲出去，又想想魏延何其骄傲，这话适得其反。师长只看着他不动声色，少顷续道：“你是想活的吧？”  
“……”  
“那么多坎儿，你都活下来了。”  
他还记得从山里开拔的那天，有人认出了昔日的土匪。山民们拦住魏团长的马，群情激愤。戴天冤仇，怎么能让他就这么跑了？  
罗本混在队伍里面无人色。全须全尾躲了半年，躲不过今日。一纸赦令又如何，他本不配从军。  
魏延绷着脸一言不发。陈副官尚在维持秩序，勉强向众人解释着。  
罗本挺身出去，跪在地下。他不敢看魏延，心里却盼着他给个痛快。冰凉的手指捉住裤管，又难过，又凄惶。  
血从鼻孔里滴到衣襟上，耳鸣如钟，几次被人们打得闭过气去。  
这是最绝望的一天，可他依然没有死。  
许是苍穹在上，允他先把想做的大事做完了。  
——而魏延的路也已走完了。他根本不想还有什么别的走法。  
军官将枪插回武装带，对文书说：  
“传令。”

——据前方消息，至十六日晚，全歼国民党整编第XX师。匪首魏延突围时被毙。

罗本辗转回到家属区，已入秋了。今年天气冷，西风扫落叶，竟似催命一般。他不由得缩了缩肩膀。  
晴姨太周身缟素，戴一顶白色礼帽，面纱放下来遮住了哀容。接到讣报后，她收拾魏延的遗物，找不到一张合用的照片。  
罗本回忆起1945年受降后，曾拍过一张合影。可他又怎么拿得出来？这些年转战多方，不知丢了多少物件。  
女子用绣帕捂着嘴，只不肯大哭出声。罗本劝了两句，自觉无味。晴姨太偏又向他索一句实话。  
罗本想了一想。遗言，有过吗？好像魏延一直是认为自己能打出战果的。  
功名一世，也只能刻到他的墓碑上了。  
“告诉她，别守了。”  
这年轻的孀妇怒上脸来，隔着羽纱都能瞧见她目中的闪电。  
“——我不信！”  
肯信任他的那个人已经走了。  
去省里报讯时，葛主席日理万机，无暇见他，派秘书长杨仪出来善后。罗本原只想领了抚恤就走，谁知杨仪刻薄惯了，话里话外暗讽魏延失机败国。便是葛主席，也指望这一仗能顶住，好反扑的。罗本听不下去，张口辩驳：  
“师长出发前就报过兵力不足，囗囗强令出征。我军与敌交战，陷入包围圈，三次告急，为何不闻不问？……”  
说着，眼睛就一痛。  
杨仪是连魏延都不放在眼里的，当场斥道：  
“你们打了败仗，反来此地放刁！……”  
死人堆里爬出来的，他见多了。哪个敢如此放肆？搞得省里这么被动，怕是要考虑撤了。  
眼错不见，卫士腰间的手枪就被拔走了。罗本推开保险，窄窄的枪口直冲杨仪。  
办公室里所有的枪都指向了罗本，除了他手上那支。罗本浑然不惧：  
“再敢胡吣，我爆了你的狗头！”  
手指扣在扳机上纹丝不动，泪已被怒火收干了。本是图个活命才随君抗日，这身军装便不要了又何妨。  
“反了，反了！”杨仪气得发抖，“魏延养出来的人，跟魏延一个德性！”  
——若是先前举兵投共，你还能不能站在我面前说这种话？罗本恶从胆边生，因这毫无政治节操的想象而勾起了唇角。  
他把枪扔到了地板上。

1949年，国民党政权退守台湾。新中国建立。  
1950年，大陆镇反运动开始。  
1979年，《告台湾同胞书》发布。  
1986年，一部国产电影大力推动了两岸关系。它的名字是：《血战台儿庄》。  
期间，又有黄权举义、费祎遇刺、姜维卧底等一系列事件。但这些都与魏延没什么关系。他的墓在“文革”中被砸了。断碑上镶嵌的不是黑白相片，是一张炭笔画的小像。

2017年10月


	8. Chapter 8

【美人卷珠帘·1950】

窗外是一盏一盏的大红灯笼，挂那儿喜气洋洋的，仿佛再过两周就能登场的柿子。眼下是苹果最受欢迎的时候。街上小孩儿踩着一地爆竹纸屑乱跑，脸亦像红苹果似的，嘴里唱着新鲜词儿，追着游行队伍。  
这一年的国庆比以往早了九天。  
女人站在桌前，用小刀削一只苹果。皮环在果肉上，一气削下来整个儿不断。新鲜汁水微微溢出。她手指略移，避过了。  
听说沪上风气开明，旗袍照穿。这个地方，可没那么多摩登女郎了。于是她那一身不俗的打扮特别扎眼。怎么看着，都像是有来历的。  
一点积蓄，一点抚恤，足够她度日了。  
独处，又年轻，总避不过那些状似关怀的觊觎。因为她美。美得令同厂的女工都嫉妒。这妒意无处排遣，往被服里多戳几针也是好的。  
若凭技艺，她本应是业务骨干，却于这些个荣誉不大上心。按时上下班，甚少与人搭话。男男女女背后都说她傲气。而她行走在他们的目光里，无动于衷。  
可不是么？她现在连他，那个窝心戳肺一死万事休的枕边人，都渐渐淡了。  
后事是他的秘书帮着她办的。中年人执意选了一块好地。兵荒马乱的，谁知前路是什么光景。可他说，要有碑。  
当时只道是袍泽情深，如今看，是他自个儿想讨个念想吧。  
初次见面是在家。他介绍得简单，她也只当客来待。良人久别，不避讳什么就撒起了娇，偏说手疼，要他剥胡桃。千军万马只一声令的长官，竟也依她，取过胡桃握在掌心夹碎了。直教下属看傻了眼。  
“倒是我服务你们两个。”他心情极好地提醒。  
“——瞧团长说的！”  
水葱儿般的指甲染了蔻丹，拈起几粒白生生的瓜子，抿着嘴儿笑：  
“一会儿我给你们做琥珀桃仁。”  
给你们。  
怪道那个书记官，隔夜就染了风寒。放着客房不睡，偏要去露水地下抽烟。她男人必是心里明镜儿似的，再与她共宿时，便有些神思不属。推着肩膀问他，却说，上峰的调令到了。  
若不是跟着搬到驻地……  
这些一想起来，都要气梗，血肉相融，织成了一片恨。  
苹果搁在空气中没人吃，锈了。

广播里那个高亢的男声在通报朝鲜的战况，揭批美蒋的累累罪行。她听着心烦，将收音机开关拧了。这新中国，竟片刻不得安枕。  
1945年10月，未来尚不明晰。老头子在日本无条件投降前去世了。葛专员继任省主席。人事纷纭，如同什锦。他撇了胡桃壳，将剥好的放进盘子里，沉声道：  
“听说重庆仍在跟共党和谈……”  
对座亦停了咀嚼，思维天马行空，“这也是场面上的……整体还是占优势的。”  
“你莫轻敌。”她垂下眼咬着瓜子皮，听他语气郑重：  
“……那个土八路，叫邓艾的，不是很能打么？”  
彼此的战术，合作抗日时也曾了解一二。那时外御其侮，口号喊得响，谁都知道，亲兄弟还要明算账呢。  
她唯恐不祥，急忙用几句话混过去。  
三年后接到讣告，却是连阵亡通知书都省了。  
全军覆没。那姓罗的书记官挣侧得回来说：尸首被共军堆起来一把火烧了，没了！  
应向哪方哭你。  
她后来听过他那些旧僚一零半爪的消息，凡是投过去的，都做了大官。该带兵依旧带着，枪口掉转，“以赎内战之罪”。  
而罗本，从此就没了联系。她那时悲苦交集，不曾问他的去向。这样的人，白骨如山都逃出来了，想必自保无虞。  
这一年的秋天短，叶子落地没几旬就绝了踪影。形势如冬意肃杀，革命斗志却如夏日般火烈。很快，镇反运动开始了。挖地三尺也要揪出几个敌人来。  
小小的县城哪有这么多黑恶势力。那阵子，举报公审，弄得风声鹤唳。过年都忙着处决。生产不能耽误，她加班加点，疲劳与恐慌双管齐下。  
——该找个依靠了。  
一针一线，描金绣凤，却再没了初嫁时的心情。  
手指在缎面上一寸寸磨过去。恍惚是他某一次回家，脸上还贴着纱布，离眼睛只差一点。那天他费了半晌才哄住她的眼泪：  
“好了，我不是没事么？……”  
骗子。  
一串铃声。邮递员跨着单车在门首喊：“同志，你的包裹！”  
她诧异地接过，手腕一沉。寄件人是个陌生的名字：许贯忠。  
几只燕子飞上树梢，啄去了一丛初生的芽。

2018年1月


	9. Chapter 9

【凄凉犯·1950】

监狱的日子总是过得很慢。高墙下圈禁了所有的蠢蠢欲动。阳光高傲地提着裙裾，偶然垂怜，给角落的野草镀上一层金。可有时又是稍纵即逝。不知哪天早上醒来，隔壁号子里关的人就消失了。  
这里是人间的转运站。沟通着自由与妄念。  
“0234号！出来！”  
中年男子在狱警的押解下，步入这一间会见室。等候多时的少妇立刻站起来。一头茂密的黑发用一条格子花布拢在脑后，穿着简朴干净。  
“你？！”  
囚犯如遭雷殛。  
眼神一阵慌乱，迅速扫了一下脚上的布鞋，打叠起十分精神，才接住了对方殷切的目光：  
“你怎么……到这儿来了啊。”  
脱口而出的质问化作一声长叹。  
他曾经是一名军人。  
用脍炙人口的歌词来讲：血肉筑出长城长。  
他们是在八年抗战中认识的。存亡未卜，不计名分。当时年少，只为眼里心里的一点英雄气概，跟定了他。经历了无数困苦，终于活着等到了日本投降那一天。  
抗日胜利后，他升了职。又过了半年，他一反常态地开始敛财。女人不知他脑子里转的什么筋，只觉丈夫变了个人。死都不怕，还怕穷吗？男人不解释，将内容丰富的抽屉锁上，“总要备一点。”  
后来，内战就打响了。  
他变得更加忙碌，很少见笑脸，说话也习惯用命令的口吻。有一次大概是语气重了些，她扑到枕头上就哭了。男人心焦，俟她哭了一阵，过去一把牵起，扳过她的脸。话到嘴边，却留了点忌讳：  
“万一我在战场上回不来了，你可别犯傻。”  
那时他想的是阵亡。  
对面的军队是为了解放全中国而战斗，而他们，是失道寡助。  
关山远志空题壁，曾羡裹尸马革还。  
死是一个人的事。  
可她还是不管不顾地要和他在一起，打断骨头连着筋。  
女人的眼睛红红的，看得出此行着意打扮过：  
“我一直在找你！打听了多少人才问出你关在这里。”  
这一来，便是公开了配偶身份。  
五味瓶没人去扶，啪地跌散在坚硬的心坎上。  
他们隔着一张长桌坐下了，在荷枪实弹的监视下。  
她仍是那么美丽。如同早春山里的梅花，风霜是她的装饰品。  
而他头上有更多的白发。鬓角没剃干净，胡茬占领了下巴。女人看着辛酸，正要相问，男人却抢先道：  
“这些年，苦了你了。”  
当初留的一点钱，经过通货膨胀、易帜改朝，怕也不剩了。  
一句话就逼出了她的眼泪。没见面时，她攒了满肚子的话要告诉他。可到了狱中，悚人的气氛先教人不敢多言了。  
他属于抗拒改造的那一批。只当自己是败军之将，不肯承认“对人民犯下滔天罪行”。自然，后果是严重的。  
“外头现在是怎么样？”  
“和以前不一样了。我进了工厂工作，也算是能糊口……”  
他们絮絮地说着。人间四季更迭，狱中却只有一冬。她的到来便似春风，将他内心的冰河撬开一角。很久没这样的感觉了。他依恋这样的时光，可始终有另一个声音在耳边铮鸣，促使他说出相反的意愿：  
“以后就不要来了……”他忽然想起了什么，眼神尖锐：  
“听说外面颁了新法令。”  
狱中也有定期学习，将新中国的政策方针一一晓谕。这年5月，《婚姻法》诞生了，在社会上引起了极大的震动。  
她不解。  
他顿了一下，斩钉截铁地说：  
“我们离婚吧。”  
“什么？！”她瞬间白了脸。  
这自以为是的男人径直说下去：“你还年轻，不能再为我耗着了……”  
离了婚便不是反革命家属。从此可以奔向新生活。  
“……找个可靠的人，见合适就嫁了罢。”  
“你在胡说些什么？”她激动地打断，“你不想着出去了？”  
“不是我想——”  
外头是迅雷风烈，狱中亦暗涌潮生。这两年来看多了，对抗新政权是什么下场，他如何不知。  
悔过服罪，争取宽大处理？谈何容易！  
女人嘴唇哆嗦着：  
“你知不知道——你走的那年，我已经怀上了孩子！”  
他整个人被砸懵了。辞家赴战，是1948年夏天。那一仗溃败被俘后，就是长期的关押，根本不曾想到这上。  
——一霎时把七情俱已昧尽。  
他回忆着分别前的欢好，小心翼翼：  
“……是那一次？”  
见她抽泣不应，又试探着问：“男孩，还是女孩？”  
她只顾淌泪，好一会儿才答道：  
“是个闺女。都会学走路了！”  
他笑了，“那好啊，长大一定像你。”说完却愧色上脸。  
担惊受怕的日日夜夜，靠着腹中这一团血肉，才有意志撑下去。其中多少煎熬，他竟不得分担半点。  
这是生命的延续，是他们的未来。  
而这里，是囹圄。  
“她还没有名字。”女人情绪少缓，手背从口鼻处移开了，期待地望着他。  
男人一个警醒，“不行。这孩子不能跟我的姓。”  
——血缘就是枷锁。  
铁铐束缚了他的双手。男人眼中盛着苦海无边：  
“听我的，赶紧离婚。”  
她的耐心终于像礁石下的浪，一点点沉下去了：  
“看在我们娘儿俩份上，你就不能、就不能……低一低头吗？”  
他恨她的执著，“这是政治斗争！”  
出去了又能怎样。阵营即是原罪，打上反动派的烙印，一辈子翻不了身。  
“……你有没有想过，啊？”  
她嘶哑着，望向他身后墙上的标语：  
“闺女长大了，问我要爸爸，怎么办？”  
“就说我死了。”  
“——遭瘟的，你没良心！”  
眼泪像破了闸的水，不住地往下掉。她甚至不抬手去擦。他面色颓唐，十指在膝上握紧又张开，忍心不去劝慰。  
便是离婚，也要向上头打报告申请的。  
“探视时间到。”  
一声震得他俩抬头对视。  
狱警走到身边。他顺从地立起来。她猛地扑向前，抓住他的袖子。工作人员急忙制止。他看了她一眼，轻轻捉住爱人的手指，从囚服上掰开了。

2018年2月


	10. Chapter 10

【补充】

魏小时候，勉强念了小半年的私塾，就辍学了。十几岁去当了兵，行伍间一点点积攒经验。直到投奔了刘备，才有军校正规学习的机会。罗的父亲是个老秀才，清廷废科举后没了仕途指望，性情乖戾。罗从小耳濡目染，青出于蓝，只觉这是大显身手的时代，偏不往正途走。

抗战艰难，锄奸尤为重要。当时的老百姓，民族意识淡薄，日本人给几块洋糖就肯带路，更不要说给钱了。每逢军队转移，大批汉奸打出标志，指引敌机轰炸。一旦抓到，魏只觉得枪毙了都嫌浪费子弹，罗竟还开得出玩笑：“吃板刀面还是馄饨？”写好布告，就地处决。

罗的老同行，山里的几支土匪，受不了日军的威逼利诱，做了皇协军。罗自告奋勇要去游说。魏不看好：“怕是把你当宝献出去，此处军机也被陷了。”罗表示，我有我的法子。他驾轻就熟找到他们，“鬼子给你钱粮枪火只管拿！可别忘了，咱是中国人。给日本人当狗，红炮子穿心，死也落个臭名。”

伪军不是那么容易争取的。尤其是日本人发现他们拿钱不尽力后，说客的风险就更大。罗仗着三寸不烂之舌，包身般儿大胆：“您放心，死活我都不会落在鬼子手里！”他多次进出山寨，逐一相告。劝不动的，便挑唆他们自相火并。那点口才是昔年损魏时练出来的。

魏的前上司治军严酷。曾因部下扰民，一口气要枪毙十四人，其中两名尉官，十二个兵。副手认为罚过于罪，苦苦哀求。主官说，不杀是不可能的，要么处决尉官，要么处决士兵。最后众人商议，在两条人命和十二条人命之间，牺牲前者。后来魏与邓探讨过这个问题。邓认为友军的做法是错的：应该平时约束，而不是等犯了事再剥夺机会。正说着，边上传来了《三大纪律八项注意》的歌声。

1939年，邓、魏以友军身份相遇。长官们去探讨打仗了，小兵坐在一起别苗头。长征过来的，对国军有成见，说他们纪律差。陈副官不服气，就说魏团长立身持正，只许驻军以水解渴，百姓送来的西瓜都谢绝不吃。八路反驳：“这算什么？我们自己就能种西瓜。”随手一指，地里绿油油的。

魏带出来的兵，要数陈副官的文化水平相对强些。二十几岁的年轻人，跟着魏经过几个大场面。停战休整期间，有一位雕塑家设计抗日纪念碑，就以陈为模特：“斗笠-草鞋-汉阳造”的普通军人。不久部队转移了。纪念碑落成后，雕塑家拍了照，设法寄给陈去看，才得知他在1940年就牺牲了。

“种瓜的得瓜呀种豆的收豆，谁种下仇恨他自己遭殃！”彼时花园口的真相已逐渐揭晓。若干年后，魏带着部队经过黄泛区，人烟几绝。四个轮子的汽车跑不过两条腿。他想到1938年，受国府宣传号召，参军打日本的农村士兵，他们的名字正埋在衡山下。

后来罗回忆起来，的确是因为陈副官的牺牲，才使他在军中更为重要。他像开闸的水一样填补长官身边的空缺，从业务到感情，无孔不入。1945年他们举行了一场公祭，祭文照例由他起草。想到那个年青人曾真挚地夸奖他的书法，潸然泪下。

魏与原配有个长子，随学校西迁，遭敌机轰炸，下落不明。这帐当然是算给鬼子。但魏夫人是那种三从四德的传统妇女，悲痛自责交加，一病不起。后来她知道魏晴彼此有意，又凄凉，又欢喜，想着“我是不能生养了……”这事上魏有愧于她。晴成了唯一的女眷，只不是太太。魏并没强求子嗣。

魏夫人早年生过几个小孩，活下来的只有一子，大名志忱，在外省读书。江南沦陷后，大量校舍被日军侵占为营房，拆东补西，每天大皮靴蹬来蹬去。一次，官兵在二楼讲堂席地而坐听报告，木地板突然塌了。七十来个人直接掉到了一楼。那时楼层比现在高。“可惜没摔死几个！” 

防空警报又响了。她连忙跟着行人往洞里跑。6月5日的隧道惨案，心有余悸。一个不防，被挤掉了鞋，后面人又推搡，就这么跌倒了。无数的脚从脸旁经过，谁管谁死活。正惊慌，有人抓着胳膊把她揽起，直到她站稳，才松了手。暮色中只看见他的臂章。

两人谈恋爱，晴给他削了一只苹果，皮环在果肉上完整的一条螺旋曲线。魏惊讶：“怎么做到的？”他吃果子向来是袖子上蹭一蹭，甚至不洗。晴常常抱怨魏不懂得欣赏她。节日里路遇小贩：“先生！姐姐真漂亮，给姐姐买枝花吧！”钱找不开，竟全买了。

胜利后，人们纷纷去劫收汉奸财产。罗以极低的价格，替魏盘下了一幢小洋楼。彼时女眷只有晴在世。罗就说笑：“长官乔迁之喜，是不是也让我去贺一贺呢？”魏不暇他想，答应了。以前陈副官也随他回过老家，从无纤介。然而啊，这回是三个人分梨吃了。

魏奉命进攻解放区，迂回作战。郭淮率部阻击，为延所破。这场战役被国统区称为大捷。上峰得意洋洋，“魏文长真是英雄！”要派飞机去给他送勋章。魏因此成为共军重点对付的敌手。“不惜一切代价，予以消灭。”

1948年夏，魏攒了好久的休假，回去探亲。正跟晴缠绵时，罗在驻地一个电话打来：上峰急令，请您立刻返回。不久，即死于剿共。晴怨恨于罗，只道是“催命符”夺走了她的丈夫。从另一个角度讲，确也是这么回事。

兵团作战，魏那个师是断后的，陷入包围全军覆没。魏本人阵亡，师部参谋大多被俘，回忆不一。有人说，魏大骂参谋长没骨头，自己转了一晚上都没突出去。也有人复述：“弟兄们，你们快去逃命吧！”真正跑掉的只有罗，用血抹了脸，耳边死死萦绕着那一句：“回去报告葛先生……”

围点打援，屡试不爽。魏派参谋长去火线督战。结果那个团的人另有打算，软硬兼施，“弟兄们很不想打了。”俨然对方不同意投诚，就要将他绑了去请功。参谋长见势不妙，“既如此就把部队交出去吧……可这怎么对得起师长啊！”“要打，请师长去打，我们是不打了。孤儿寡母哭起来可怜哪！”于是写了条子，请解放军过来接收阵地。

共军击毙魏之后，要求先降的参谋长去辨认。参谋长调到他们师不到三个月，一时不知何等言语，只木讷地指着尸体，“是他。”据其他俘虏交代，魏下过死命令：“子弹全部打光，不留一支好枪给共军。”殊不知共军从苏联获取援助，武器装备水平早就不是他们想象的“土八路”了。战后缴获了一块手表，如今可以在某个博物馆见到。刚离开主人那阵儿，秒针颤颤巍巍，让人疑心下一刻就会“喀”地崩断。

钟会出身名门，十五岁赴欧洲留学，在那里接触了共产主义。理论水平在党内是一流的，以笔为枪，有“武库”之称。他当政委的时间很长。后来部队改了编制，调任某政治部主任。主官得知后大骂上级。兵们还是习惯旧称呼。许多女学生对他如飞蛾扑火，钟却片叶不沾身。

解放战争中，钟会的攻心策略起了大作用。战士们赞不绝口：“嘿，瞧咱钟政委！”被俘的国军高官文化素养普遍较高，钟会喜欢和他们攀谈。改造下层士兵，就要换一套法子。从阶级觉悟入手，讲到未来。“你们是被耽误了！”许多人受了教育，主动用津贴买纸笔，学文化。

“谁领导了抗战胜利”，两边舆论争夺。国军中下层军官每每凶顽气上来，就要抗辩：“台儿庄是你们打的吗？”这时钟会不急于反驳，而是启发式提问：“台儿庄之后，本想乘胜扩大战果，为什么没能实现？……”直说得对方垂首称是方罢。

当年的真实战况，拿血肉去拼鬼子的头。但军报不是这么写的。罗绘声绘色：“将士用命，歼敌无算。”具体数字全是虚的。魏不会去纠正他。如此恶性循环。直到被共军歼灭，都少不了胡吹大气的宣传单。1949年，邓艾带着部队南下，正逢雨季，影响进军。“下雨算什么？下铁下刀子也得上！”

是非成败往往在一念之间。底下一个团长电话摇到师部，说共军火力太猛，无法突围。魏怒不可遏：“你这个团是豆腐吗？！”撂下一句狠话，回头对新调来的参谋长说：“你快去看看吧！”只带了几个卫兵，骑马去火线，结果一去不返。青年军官中只有傅佥生还。1950年，被刻在了对岸“戡乱牺牲”的纪念碑上。

葛到了台湾，宦海浮沉，最终淡出，著书教育子侄。幸而他女儿十分争气，赴美留学，后来成了一位科学家。岛上每年会举行“XX将士殉职”的纪念活动。葛想起魏，更能消几番风雨。八十年代，徐庶在大陆做统战工作。葛却迟迟不接橄榄枝。寿至九旬，终于登岸看了一眼，返回途中溘然长逝。

葛跟魏通过一个电话：眼下没有援兵可派了，只能靠你自己了。所以听说杨仪跟罗本发生冲突，颇衔之：人都死了，你还要为难一个小文书。心胸狭窄，难当大任。1948年底他带着蒋琬上了飞机，把杨仪丢下了。秘书长意不能堪，转投明主，后来做到了很大的官。

去了台湾的葛经历戒严时期，又在七十年代末收到了告同胞书。当时有一些被俘改造后的国军将领，自发呼吁祖国统一。岛内自然又打笔仗。反对者讥曰：他们付出了巨大牺牲，掩护你们逃到这里……魏一生以勇略自矜，就死在这个上头。

若魏不死，罗也不会做那么绝。他对国民党心灰意冷，不再卖命。却又因为看到了秋后算账，奋笔直书，怀着传史的意志与新政权碰撞。人谁不死，只要死得好。当然，他写的东西一个字都没留下。以许贯忠之名，回到数百年前的书里去了。

罗做军师时，背山面水，立了一个标志性建筑物，就叫分赃台。“太雅了谁耐烦听！”升赏处刑都在一处办，不知多少人被沉潭灭口。直至魏率部进剿，一通枪炮打得稀烂。十几年后，罗秘密潜回，将手书的材料备份在老巢的一口枯井下。

蒋舒、马邈是49年在大西南投降的。由于降得晚，也不敢奢望，得到“保证性命安全”的许诺就放了心。谁想一年后朝战爆发，矛盾尖锐。已经安排了工作，又秋后算账。尤其蒋舒，就因为他姓蒋，被拷打得死去活来，逼他承认“与匪帮的联系”。

历史反革命被揪出来，又有现行罪。乡下多热闹啊。赶在年前把人办了。插牌游行推到田埂上，一枪毙命。至于罗写的那些估计也没几个人懂，就知道是反动。因着对方身上有极相似的地方，留他一支笔，且书录鬼簿。

那年晴二十四五，花开得正盛。误以为罗是那种拐了长官姨太太跑路的人，拒绝建议。她躲到一个小县城自力更生，后来遇到了贾，比她小两岁。贾有千般柔情，却没刚性。文革开始了，晴的身份曝光。贾被轰去魂魄，“我不知道啊！向毛主席保证！”回家又去求晴：“小雯，你救救我……”

盖棺定论，何如公开处刑。战役结束后十来年，有了部电影。反一号叫魏子午，骄横的敌师长，绰号魏疯子，一触即溃。此片先在内部播放，继而全国公映。一时台词脍炙人口：“看在党国的份上，拉兄弟一把！”罗不曾这么说。甚至邓也不是这么说。大屏幕上的光仿佛照明弹，晴避无可避。

电影先在首都试映。干部子弟们回家还意犹未尽，“反动派就是纸老虎！”邓艾心知不是这样的。那次动用了人海战术，头几天伤亡极大。俘虏兵全部编入解放军，就这么一直打，打到对方意志瓦解。“那可是块硬骨头啊，哪有电影里演的那么轻松……”敌人伪造了几处工事，引诱解放军侦察员前去摸底，将他们一个个活捉了。事后生不见人死不见尸。

邓把真实战况一讲，孩子们又叫了起来：“反动派真是阴险毒辣！”这倒是与魏的旧部交上去的文史资料评价一致。当初杨仪到了解放区，说：“盖他一生的反动都不外乎此封建伦理道德及个人恩怨而已。” 魏早年经历过旧军队的种种苦头，遂将心比心。被俘的士兵接受改造，通常都是控诉长官如何虐待。然而这一招对魏部下失效了。

六十年代，《海瑞罢官》上演。贾带着晴去看，散场后口无遮拦：“这些文死谏武死战的最愚蠢了……”一句话把魏也搭了进去。晴反应激烈，跟他大吵一架。又过了几年，此剧成为人间浩劫的导火索。晴不屑跟他说一个字，转身就跳了楼。贾望着楼下的尸体，当场发疯。

日寇全面进攻，渐逼至某地。县里可调动的保卫力量有限，向附近的部队求援已来不及。县长王平迅速组织群众转移，利用地形，生是挡下了这一劫。他是高等文官考试选拔出来的，曾立誓：“抗战以来，只有殉土的将领，没有殉职的地方官。吾愿开此先例。”王县长后来的故事却比成仁更可唏嘘。因为解放前的履历，饱经运动，受尽屈辱。

孤军隔断，后方谣传无数。杨仪甚至断言魏已经投敌了。因此听到罗带回相反的消息，竟感到十分失望。那时金圆券强制发行不久，只有大把的钞票去糊遗属的眼泪。罗私下劝晴，要早作打算。问心有愧，终究谈崩了。1951年，晴收到“许贯忠”寄来的包裹。那个反革命罪犯送给她的是一本毛选，内页贴满了钱。

杨仪性情褊狭，不能容物。但谁也无法否认他的行政能力。投共以后本受重用，福大祸也大。像那个年代的许多人一样，进了监狱就没能出来。由于自杀“对抗人民”，罪加一等，家属连尸首都没领到。在纳妾成风的官场，杨却是坚持一夫一妻的。

参谋长应机豹变，被算成了战场起义。饶是如此，日后写材料还是战战兢兢：“在人民的宽大下，走上了新生之路。”五十年代，南京军事学院成立。参谋长被派去做教员，受人侮慢：“那群手下败将，凭啥给咱上课？”因此年纪不大，倒酿下了心疾。1967年夏天，在万人大会上目睹邓艾被批斗，惊吓过度：“共和国将军都如此，我们算什么？”病入膏肓。

庐山会议改变了许多军人的命运。邓艾从此靠边站，但还算有工作。他去了老区，乡亲们围上来拉住他的手。邓感慨这把骨头就是交给人民了。直到邓被迫害至死，人们都顽固地以为“只是党内出了奸臣”。文革后平反。邓妻去世后，子女请求把父亲的骨灰迁出八宝山，撒入大海。

2018-2019年


	11. Chapter 11

【乞巧·1944】

1944年的豫湘桂战场，时任国军某部团长的魏违抗军令，弃守阵地，突围出去。运气很好，没有被就地正法。战区司令兼省主席的刘备将其革职。

那天请罪时，只带了罗。两人沉默地走到街上，学生捧着托盘过来，“先生，我们是为抗日募捐的。”魏神色一僵，血全部涌上了头。他身边没带一个大子儿，只好问罗。文书连忙把所有的口袋都翻了一遍，终于掏出一个铜板，是平时问天买卦用的。学生有些失望，略谢一语就走了。

魏问罗：你是什么打算？罗讪笑着说些“匈奴未灭”的话，其实心里也没底。魏不说什么了。背了个处分，领着晴回老家。他的故乡是在一省拉锯战中硕果仅存的没沦陷的两个地方之一。

晴是1937年从昆山逃难的平民。魏1937年开赴前线作战。1941年，两人在重庆偶遇。防空洞外，夙世姻缘。（类似《魂断蓝桥》）娶进门之前，还有另一个女人，不久病故。

魏的亲人跟着他，没过上几天好日子。家里全仗他原配操持。在外扛枪，军饷拖欠是常事。好容易攒下几个钱，买了一点点砂糖，用染得不好的红纸包着，带回去。儿子小心翼翼舔了一口，非常惊讶：“爸，盐怎么是甜的啊？”就这个男孩子，遭遇空袭，生死不明。

七月七到了，乡下很热闹，各种瓜果摆出来。晴做姑娘时就擅长女红，被气氛感染，兴致勃勃地对月乞巧。魏看着牛女双星，想的却是西北望，射天狼。

第二年年初，魏被重新起用。刘的副手葛并没有对他说多余的话。魏不知道，那是刘在病床上坚持下的命令。日本无条件投降的消息传来，军营里泪盈酒杯。刘早在这一年的春天去世。

胜利后，人们纷纷去劫收汉奸财产。罗以极低的价格，替魏盘下了一幢小洋楼。晴姨太作为唯一的女眷搬了进去。罗就开玩笑：“长官乔迁之喜，是不是也让我去贺一贺呢？”魏不暇他虑，答应了。以前陈副官在时，也跟着见过太太，从无纤介。晴对魏罗的不正当关系一无所知。

罗对忧患有天生的警觉，旁敲侧击，劝魏激流勇退。魏斩钉截铁：

“老头子待我恩重如山，我不能做对不起他的事！”

一旦涉及刘备，就没什么好商量的了。两人投身内战。

1948年的七夕，晴是独自在后方过的。几天后，魏在共军包围圈里阵亡。

罗被镇压前写过一点实录。备了份。随身的那份遭销毁。剩下的一份，他指望它是铁函心史，却永远地锁在了井下锈死的匣子里。

2019年8月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抗战中国不是一个发达的工业化国家，资源也非常贫乏（主要资源地或是失守，或是还没有进行开发）。1944年，大后方的钢产量仅有1.3万吨，不足日本钢产量的千分之二。  
> 在1944年的夏天，巴黎已经获得解放，美军已经进入德国莱茵地区，在太平洋上，美军已经突破日本绝对国防圈，只有中国战场在溃败。也许为了挽回一些面子，中国方面邀请美国记者去参观在豫湘桂会战衡阳外围的一次战斗，事前中国方面通知美国记者这将是一次大规模的反击。结果他只看到了一些老旧的75毫米山炮，每门火炮只有20发炮弹，这就是中国方面兴奋地告诉他，并且邀请他去参观报道的大规模反击战。


	12. Chapter 12

【墨面·1948】

长官阵亡的前夜，罗倒不是太悲伤，只觉着人固有一死，心中已隐隐将一座泰山挪过来了。演过多少遍的话本，台下无人喝彩，他沉湎其中，报丧亦如以笔黥面。

这些晴都不知道。花信年华的小寡妇，数月来听说的尽是谁家副官拐了姨太太跑路，生荣死哀皆不得。

两张船票，可以去台湾。

罗本一生作恶多端，却实实在在没对晴动过半点歪念。怪只怪晴被魏惯得性子太娇，生是将一片冰心当作了污浊溷秽。罗是阎王殿前捋虎须、鬼门关下也要横着走的，如何咽得了这口气，当场就撕了那金贵的票，从此分道扬镳。

若干年后，晴看着登记的表格，“婚姻状况”四字只是晃眼。妾身未明。那时他元配瘦成了一尊蜡像，倚在枕上紧紧执住魏的手，“我是不能生养了……”乡下女人，说不出什么怨怼的话，药罐子焙着，逼红了男人的两眸。

2020年2月


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “人固有一死，或重于泰山，或轻于鸿毛，用之所趋异也。”

【时间线】

1936年 秋，魏于某县剿匪。罗被俘。葛要求收编土匪为军事力量。  
1937年 夏，全面抗日。刘备响应。魏奉命增援淞沪，未及参战。冬，晴流亡。  
1938年 徐州会战。魏上司黄忠战死。  
1939年 春，邓艾与魏以友军身份相遇。  
1940年 副官陈式牺牲。罗任文书。  
1941年 夏，重庆防空洞，魏、晴邂逅。此前，魏与原配有一子，遭空袭，下落不明。  
1944年 豫湘桂会战。魏丢失阵地，免职。  
1945年 春，刘备病逝。魏起复。秋，日本投降。国共和谈。罗在魏家里见到晴。  
1946年 葛筹划内战。魏、邓再次相遇。  
1947年 冬，魏进攻解放区，击败郭淮。被视为“首屈一指的打手”。  
1948年 夏，邓艾等围歼。魏阵亡。罗退役。晴无子女。冬，葛撤往台湾。杨仪投共。  
1949年 春，黄权起义。邓艾率部南下。秋，新中国成立。  
1950年 秋，黄权赴朝作战。冬，罗遭镇压。  
1952年 杨仪因历史问题受到审查，下狱自杀。  
1959年 庐山会议。邓艾错划为“右倾”。  
1966年 “文革”开始。早已改嫁的晴跳楼自尽。  
1974年 邓艾被迫害至死。后，段灼为之鸣冤。  
1979年 两岸关系缓和。然未签署停战协议。  
1987年 葛回大陆访问。

2018年10月


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween采访现场

【鬼话连篇】

1.请问您的年龄？  
魏：1899年生。  
罗：庚子，拳乱那一年。  
魏：你自己就是匪了还说别个。  
罗：您不是啊？  
Q：二位是什么时候序的年齿？  
罗：审讯时就知道了吧。其实只差三月。  
魏：但他看上去见老。

2.不打仗时，都做些什么呢？  
魏：操练。  
罗：没太多娱乐活动。战士们聊天他一般是不参与的。比如（笑）争论武圣是关某还是岳爷……  
魏：你整天没事就给我的兵灌输这些。  
Q：怎么罗先生不算在内吗？  
魏：他特殊。  
Q：我听说您会唱《满江红》？  
魏：军校里学的。  
葛：那时举国传唱。

3.据说罗先生第一次写的标语还被师座批评了？  
魏：他就是喜欢卖弄。  
罗：这算什么卖弄啊。都是最常用的，还会看不懂吗？  
Q：还行。  
罗：你看，她能懂。  
段：不要把建国以后的教育水平跟你们那时比。  
魏：是这样。  
Q：那个，段先生，“建国”这词很久不说了。  
罗：不是吧？来时一路都听人讲“建国以后不许成精”。

4.你们关系中最严重的矛盾是什么？  
罗：断粮那次。  
魏：上头的命令是死扛。补给跟不上了。  
罗：我出了个点子还被他打了。  
魏：少说两句没人拿你顶缸。  
Q：结果？  
魏：违令撤出阵地。  
杨：老头子不舍得杀他。  
Q：这么严重吗?  
葛：失土者斩。  
罗：既然你这么感兴趣，我就跟你讲讲。1938年2月颁布国军抗战连坐法。1944年6月又严申：“团长未奉命令擅自退却者，其师长可报告军长核准，立即将其团长军法从事。”以此类推。  
Q：唉……  
魏：纪律就是如此。  
罗：这事影响了他后来的授勋。

5.看过一些抗日宣传：“要对得起已死的弟兄，要对得起已死的长官”……冒昧揣测一下，这是否可以作为后来的某种动机？  
罗：你这样理解？这倒是简单。  
魏：指挥官是我。怎么把弟兄们带出去是我考虑的。  
罗：投诚在他眼里等于投降。  
Q：都说部队是主官升官发财之阶。  
魏：比如马幼常，一向是给葛先生做参谋的，那一次被派出去带兵，结果跑到了一座山上……  
段：教科书级别的战役。  
魏：要是我去，决不会——哼！  
葛：耿耿于怀。  
杨：他恨不得顶头没上司。  
罗：岂止啊。

6.有真想杀了对方的时候吗？  
魏：一开始就是吧？  
罗：后来也不是没有。  
Q：那为什么还……  
罗：说实话，是没这本事。  
魏：主持人哪儿想得到。那时溃散的，哗变的，把长官绑了去献给敌人，比比皆是。更有甚者……  
Q：点蜡。  
罗：别看我。我才说了个意思就被他控制起来了。  
魏：我死了你尽管投降。

7.关于军中体罚？  
魏：免了吧。  
罗：他怕你那娇嫩的耳朵听不得。  
Q：只是想确认一下。  
魏：军官受责时可以穿着衣裤。  
邓：所以对面的兵士来投，只要发动诉苦大会，基本思想都能转过来。  
魏：己所不欲。上升到你们那高度确实做不到。  
罗：说得好听。搞起运动来，拿锄头打死人都是有的。

8.你对他最终的结局有何看法？  
魏：他应该活下去的。比他罪大的人多着呢。  
罗：您又不肯听我，教我说什么？  
魏：军人放下武器是最大的耻辱。  
葛：若真是临阵倒戈，就是叛将了。家属再团圆也难了。  
Q：但并非因为这个不投共。  
邓：多少部队编入解放军序列了。  
魏：敢问邓将军的结局？

9.话说，邓将军，您和魏师长是同乡吧？  
邓：都是信阳人。  
魏：你直接跟她说大别山附近她好懂一些。  
Q：是鄂豫皖三省交界了。  
段：地名变了许多次。三国时叫义阳。民国时废州改县，后又撤道设区，再是专员公署。1949年解放的。  
罗：殊途同归。

Q：二位是在根据地认识的？  
魏：对。  
邓：不是延安。  
Q：哦我想到了一个口彩……  
罗：他虽然迷信也没糊涂到这份儿上吧？再说了，认真论起来，难道不是“去延乃安”么？  
魏：你们两个能不能别拿我的名字寻开心？！  
罗：长官，我以为你已经习惯了。

10.想了解二位的抗日合作。  
魏：那也可以说是“蜜月”了（微笑）  
邓：党派之争暂且撂下，外御其侮。不过，就战术而言，友军实在是太笨了。  
魏（恼）  
邓：没说你。但你自己不觉得吗？拿人命去填。  
魏：战士们不怕死不是为了供你们冷嘲热讽！然后我们再来说指挥。  
段：同一支部队，经过改造就能打出赫赫战功。  
Q：这个话题，黄权将军最有发言权。

魏：人各有志。  
邓：我倒是真觉得他可以有更好的选择。  
Q：您曾鼓动阵前起义？  
邓：他能认清形势最好。  
魏：是劝降。（冷笑）什么“你为什么要为四大家族服务，不为人民服务”——我TM知道四大家族是谁啊？！  
罗：国人嘛，随便什么都要凑个“四”。我说你们又不卖书何必呢？

陈：这嘴没治了。  
罗：陈副官你不一样，你是入了忠烈祠的。  
Q：南岳衡山？  
魏：当时的说法是：“抗战还在进行，牺牲在所难免。这总神位，特为今后为国捐躯忠灵而设，千秋万代、血食无替。”  
邓：现在是重点文物保护单位。  
黄：你也知道是“现在”。许多老战友生前一直想要个承认。  
Q：明白。

11.请谈谈抗战胜利吧。  
邓：日本乞降已成定局。  
段：延安是8月10日得到的消息，当晚就沸腾了。  
魏：那几天一直听广播。15日终于等到了。我叫他去买酒买鞭炮……  
罗：满街人抢，哪儿还买得到！我直接翻进仓库顺出来的。（笑）给了钱的。  
邓：虽然如此，许多敌人并没有依令放下武器。

Q（记笔记）：还有一个问题，1945年，二位没有想过激流勇退吗？  
魏：劝过，他不听。  
罗：你以为只有他劝我吗？我何尝不劝他抽身？结果他说，“老头子待我恩重如山，我不能做对不起他的事”。  
Q：这……  
罗：不懂吧？我也不懂。  
黄：刘公是那年春天过世的，没有看到胜利。  
魏（默然）

12.在阴间待久了也会上来一起逛逛吗？  
魏：今天是第一次重遇。至于你们现政权好不好，这可不该问鬼。  
罗：作为被格式化的那部分，我的意见作不得数，他没有发言权。  
葛：其实你把两边近现代史对起来看就行了。不是看记录，是看表述后体现的内容。  
段：还要加上第三方的视角。

Q：意识形态上就没办法了。  
魏：比方说一个兵从农村入伍，教会使枪就匆匆上前线，没拼掉一个鬼子，为国捐躯了。那当然是英烈。但在贵军口中，就只剩“拉壮丁”仨字。  
邓：看，不打自招。  
魏：该说的不保留。  
邓：步兵操典一般的原则还是对的。他带过的兵很好用。

Q：写了一副桃符送给二位。字不好，您多包涵。  
便是连叫三万声  
还想再活五百年  
魏：这是什么意思？  
罗在边上笑得满脸跑眉毛。

13.怎样定义彼此间的关系呢？  
罗：你都看到了。若是特指那档子事儿，我不信你没见过类似的罪名。  
Q：是的我知道。  
晴：避重就轻。  
杨：那么庄严的时刻去干这等不才之事……  
魏：闭嘴。  
Q：当时没人知情吗？  
罗：你觉得谁会说出去？  
魏：解释便落了下乘。 

陈：长官以前每次回去探亲，都要把自己捯饬一番，刮掉胡子，抹净血迹，不让太太担心。  
Q：陈副官也见过？（指晴）  
陈：没有。  
魏：小陈民国二十九年就牺牲了。  
Q（恍然）：所以你们是在之后相遇。  
晴：在山城避难。  
罗：烽火鸳鸯。

晴：那会儿托身军人是件很荣耀的事。  
Q：即使知道他的家庭情况？  
晴：一开始就知道。反正那一位不久就去世了。仍是我一个。  
魏：是我误了你。  
晴：何苦来，又招我！  
Q：罗先生呢？  
罗：听着，如果你遇到的是先前的我，你现在就很危险。就凭这一点，我不会结婚。有没有他都一样。

14.听说先生还会画画儿？  
罗：雕虫小技。我那时想过把他画门上，恶灵退散……  
魏：乱弹琴！  
罗：可是门神必得有双。还有一个画谁呢？因此作罢。  
晴：画得很真TT  
魏：牺牲本为天职。没有孩子绊住，倒也算是好事……  
晴：你以为我嫁给你，是图你那点抚恤？！  
罗：杯水车薪。手里不留点儿硬货怎么行。  
晴：呸！谁稀罕！

15.关于衣冠冢？  
魏：这个我觉得不是很有必要。  
晴：哼，你倒是想得通。  
罗：如果我做得好一点，应该留下来被俘，然后请求收殓长官。但……  
Q：总还是自己的命更要紧些？  
罗：是自由。我不回去，连个报丧的都没有。  
邓：我们会宣传的。  
罗：就是因为不想消息只来自于敌台。

邓：这事儿我补充一句。有条件的话，会安葬的。牺牲的战士们有块白布包裹就不错了。但当时是八月，太热了。  
魏：换了我也是这么做。  
罗：事后想想，确是古书上写过的。只是心里气不过。  
Q：即便知道是为了防疫？  
罗：他们整天宣扬人道主义，我为什么要替他们张目？

16.记忆中有没有些浪漫的事呢？比如跳舞？  
晴：他哪有这么摩登。  
魏：我就不信跳一晚上第二天工作脑子还能清醒。  
Q：师座听说过延安的舞会吗？  
邓：那时每周都有。  
魏：然后跳着跳着就钻进树林子去？  
段：啧，一句话暴露反动本质。

段：当年他们对我党极尽污蔑之能事，什么“青面獠牙共产共妻”，八十年代还称“匪”。  
魏：先生是军中新闻界的吧？说话总带着股董狐的劲儿。  
罗：以革命名义任意婚配，真当我们不知道么。  
Q：我发现二位互相拆台，关键时刻倒是一致对外。

魏：不然你想得到什么答案？  
Q：没，您随意。  
罗：他今天肯按下脾气还不是因为有女士在。否则（摸下巴）他们两个拿枪杆子打，我和段拿笔杆子打咯。  
魏：什么小米加步枪，得了便宜还卖乖。内战后期，共军的装备、营养水平都在我军之上。  
邓：重要的是组织纪律。  
段：我们有信仰。  
晴：别人没有吗？

晴：前三十年拍的片子，国军上下不是像猴，就是像猪，没一个人样。  
魏：哦？我像哪一种？  
罗：可能会把你拍成一个疯子，在战场上大叫着跑来跑去，一晚上都没突出去……  
魏（作色）  
Q：后来好点了。比如拍成给邓将军赠枪留念。  
魏：赠什么枪，资敌吗？！  
邓：我们会从鬼子手中缴，不劳你送。

17.二位初遇也是阴差阳错了。  
罗：在他家。  
晴：一座小洋楼。  
魏：一开始是没有的。战后没收汪伪财产。  
段：五子登科，人心尽失。  
罗：长官啊，你幸而死了，否则怕是要跟汉奸、鬼子们关一起去。  
杨：他先得活到那时候。  
魏：你个叛徒有什么资格说？！  
杨：我那是冤假错案。

Q：有没有想过，选择不变但是寿命延长的情况呢？  
罗：你的意思，他在里面，我在外面？  
晴：行行好，不要让我开这个眼。  
Q：您怨过他吗？  
晴：个死鬼自家要搭法西斯独裁当炮灰。  
魏：……  
葛（不悦）怎么这么说？  
罗（挑衅）不然怎么说？  
魏：不用说了！  
邓：我相信魏文长你会心悦诚服的。  
段：甚至积极拥护反右。  
Q：于是二位又可以针锋相对了。  
罗：我就是出去了也成不了右派吧？倒是段先生你要小心。

18.说到信仰，段先生，您是怎么做到冤假错案不动摇信仰的？  
段：年轻人没经过那时代，理解不了的。  
邓：为真理而献身，死而无怨。  
罗（讥讽）：贵党的报告，仿佛1978年之后就永远正确了。

罗：至于“反动”，随意了。我要是真想如何，早就拉起几条枪再回山里了。  
杨：你小子能耐了。  
罗（不睬，对主持人）：你以为凭我的本事会办不到？只不过，跟了他一场，他死后有灵，肯定也不愿看见这样。  
魏：倒行逆施要不得。  
Q：罗先生的手稿还有残存吗？  
罗（笑）  
段：我们消灭了那么多敌人。可今天的情况却使人忧心。

19.魏：还有，主持人不必称我“师座”。极少这么叫的。（对罗）定是你哄她的。  
罗：不关我的事。少看点神剧比什么都强。  
段：你们的战报才是真神。  
Q：常见引经据典，借古喻今。  
段：这正是问题所在。他们需要从历史上选取英雄榜样来立起精气神儿，而不是现阶段的，植根于广大人民群众中的……  
罗：我说段啊，你真没必要每个话题都如临大敌。贵党江山铁桶一般，不会因为几只鬼讲了两句闲话就坍的。

邓：小段的党性很强。  
魏：这个你们内部去交流吧。  
Q：目前我还能控场。  
罗：不让人说话呢，很容易的（笑）不见得要动刀子。一根麻绳就能锁喉，再不然，用铁丝。  
段（侧目）  
晴：今天当然是先进多了。

20.魏师长还没介绍过您的参谋长。  
魏：他是个共谍。  
Q：难道是姜……？  
葛：想哪儿去了。伯约是作战厅的。  
姜：这事我还知道一点。不是组织上派去的。及时看到了蒋介石内战反人民的本质，弃暗投明。  
魏：一打败仗就投降，这才让人瞧不起！

段：俘虏转投革命，这就是人心所向。  
罗：用士兵诉苦的方式，离间罢了。  
Q：听说魏师长待下很好。  
罗：你见他脸上那道疤了么？弹片划的。没有麻药……  
魏：尽着重伤员用了。  
陈：这算小了。那次腹部动手术，嘴里咬根筷子。逼着我去别处看视。  
邓：将领个人魅力无法长久制胜。  
魏：你在说你自己吗？

Q：近来有种说法，人民英雄纪念碑的碑文也囊括了正面战场上的牺牲。  
罗：小姐，我和他都属于“内外敌人”的内敌，请你有点常识。  
黄：1950年规定，国民党官兵确系抗战阵亡者可以算作烈士，但在此期间参加过反共内战的就不算。  
段：制度在变，定义也在扩大。怎么能只揪着一句？  
葛：晓得你们与时俱进了。

Q：葛先生是想叶落归根的？  
葛：当时一直在观望。后来寿数到了。  
徐：87年他回来，是我对接的。可惜呀……  
葛：总算看见了。  
段：百废俱兴的年代。  
music：“骄傲的中国，究竟该往哪边走，怎么能跨过窄窄海峡的两头？”

2017-2018年


End file.
